LIAM II
by Miss.SophieTrunks
Summary: Sequel to LIAM. Trunks and Katarina have planned their life together. Already adopted Zykla and now engaged. Old acquaintances visit and unravel the couples bond. Katarina and Trunks have no idea about what the future holds for them…Only if they knew, then maybe they could've prevented their upcoming battles. (The prologue to LIAM takes place in this story.) Review please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Thank you:**_

_**Guest: Thanks so much for your review! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well… And let me tell you that Part II of LIAM will have you on your toes because… well let's just say an old friend will be visiting Kat, TT is STILL not out the picture and we still have Kat's sick scene, which will come up in later chapters.**_

_**Morisako83: Thanks so much!**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**TRUNKS! TRUNKS! TRUNKS WHERE THE HELL… are you?" she whispered the end but he never showed. Katarina looked around and found the house phone on her night stand. She took it and called the first number that came to her mind. After four rings the other end answered.**_

"_**Hello…" the other end greeted**_

"_**B-Bulma" Katarina cried out.**_

* * *

"Katarina, what's wrong sweetie?" Bulma asked concerned

"W-where is he?" Kat asked and wiped away her tears with the back of her palm.

"Oh sweetheart what happened?" Bulma asked her voice of panic.

"Bulma where is he?" she asked again.

"I think he's over at Goku's, this morning Vegeta flashed over there muttering something about Trunks messing up and that his energy was sky rocketing… Katarina what happened?" she asked again

"Oh Bulma, Bulma can you please come over… My ankle, I think it's broken." Katarina cried out but not from the pain that was omitting from her body but the pain within. He had left her. He left her and that broke her heart into a million pieces.

"What? Oh Dende how… I'm on my way." Bulma said as she started to grab her purse from the counter.

"Wait Bulma I don't want Zykla here. I don't want him to see me like this." She whispered knowing how horrific she looks with the bruises, bites, and blood.

"Oh Katarina oh dear what the hell happened over there!" she cried out but calmed down once Zykla looked at her scared. His lip started to quiver; he was going to cry soon. Bulma smiled sadly at the blonde toddler.

"Ama…" he cried and small tears formed his beautiful big blue eyes as his lip quivered. Katarina heard his small cry and she withheld a sob.

"Please Bulma, I don't want my baby to see me in this condition." Katarina cried and hung up.

"Oh no baby boy grandma's okay. It's okay baby boy see I'm fine baby." She reassured her grandson. Zykla's lip still quivered but he soon smiled widely.

"AMA!" he yelled in glee. Bulma smiled sad. _Oh baby boy I'm sorry. Dende what happened over there_? She thought and called Bra

"Girls, I need you all to look over Zykla, I need to go over to Katarina's and check on her." Bulma rushed over to Zykla.

"I'll be back baby boy. I'm going to go check on mama." She said and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Mama! Mama! W-ant Mama!" Zykla said and clapped his hands together. The teens laughed in awe and Bulma smiled sadly.

"I'll bring Mama, baby boy but you must listen to your aunt." She said and rushed out the house. Zykla giggled and turned to his aunt and friends.

"MAMA!" he yelled in glee but it seemed like Zykla realized something else was missing.

"Dada?" he asked and started to look around the room.

"Dada?" he called for his father. Bulma, Pan, and Marron started to panic when Zykla's eyes once again got watery.

"Oh Zykla, don't be sad baby. Look Daddy is playing with uncle Goten. Don't worry Mommy and Daddy will be here soon." Bra tried to reassure her nephew. Bra decided to carry him.

"Guys, do you know what's going on. Why did mom rush off to Katarina?" Bra asked out loud as she rocked her nephew back and forth.

"Dada and Mama!" Zykla cried as he buried his face into the crook of Bra's neck.

"Trunks, is at Goku's maybe we should go." Marron suggested.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Vegeta rushed over there this morning for reasons I don't know." Pan said and started to swing Zykla's hand.

"Dada." He said again.

"Okay let's go get daddy." Bra cooed. Zykla smiled. The three teens headed out to Bra's car. After buckling Zykla into his high tech car seat they started their way to Pan's grandfather's house, not knowing what was happening there.

* * *

Katarina was in pain and she couldn't move. She tried standing but couldn't take more than two steps so she finally just threw herself onto the bed and curled into a small ball trying to ignore the throbbing pain coursing through her body. She was still nude but covered in purple and red marks also there was dried blood on her neck and lower region. She cried into her pillow and only wished Trunks was there with her to comfort her.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" Vegeta yelled as he turned into a super Saiyan. At the moment he arrived to Goku's house he witness Trunks crying in their back yard.

"I-I UGH I screwed up father! I HURT HER! I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT I HURT HER! I WAS A FUCKING ANIMAL A- ANIMAL With HER!" Trunks yelled as he looked to the ground. That morning when he woke up holding the love of his life he gasped in shock when he saw the purple red marks on her back. Trunks looked over her upper chest and held in a sob. He had done that to her. He hurt her and he fucked her like a ruthless animal. Trunks couldn't cope with seeing her hurt so he did what first came to mind. He fled. Trunks needed to get out of there to think and maybe get his ass kick by super Saiyans.

"What do you mean?" Goten asked

"Last night Kat and I… We made love." He started

"That's how it started but I assume it got out of hand because this morning I woke up with her in my arms but she was hurt."

"Her body was covered in bruises and bite marks… Oh Dende I'm the one that did that to her. How? Father, how in the hell did I do that?! Why?" he cried.

"How could I have done that to her?" he asked again. Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan sighed. This caught the attention of two half Saiyans.

"It's because she's your mate." Vegeta started.

"What?" Trunks asked confused.

"It happens to all of us." Goku said

"Trunks our species, Saiyans, when we choose our mate our instincts dominate our body." Gohan began to explain.

"It's like our bodies know that she is the one for us and we can't get enough of her. If we mated with Saiyan female it would be the same for both parties. We are a rough ruthless species. And when we have intercourse with our mate we hurt them physically because it gives us pleasure, their cries is music to our ears." He explained and felt disgusted.

"That's bullshit!" Goten cried out, but Trunks looked at the ground guilt written all over his face. It was true. He remembers her cries of pain and that brought out a new fire. Every cry made Trunks thrust deeper, bite harder, suck longer. He was an animal.

"You're kidding that's not true! I've never seen mom, Bulma or Videl hurt and Trunks would never do such a thing to Kat." Goten tried to deny it.

"It has happen to all of us, in the beginning we all hurt them physically." Gohan said.

"It's different for us all. Dad and Vegeta had more control over their instincts because they are full Saiyans. I know you might think they'd be worse but it's the opposite. Since they're full Saiyans they can control their urges better." Gohan explained.

"It took me months before I was able to make love to Videl without hurting her too much. Even till this day she sometimes wakes up with a hand print or bite mark that bled." He confesses.

"It's our nature and the only way we can get through it is by training for hours so when you do make love you've spent most of your energy in fighting and you might be able to be a bit less aggressive." He said and that's when Goten understood why Gohan always called him and their father so they could spar the whole afternoon in the weekends. It now made sense. And Vegeta is always self-training or sparing with his father. Again it all makes sense.

"So you're telling me I will always hurt Kat during intercourse?" Trunks said in a rasped voice.

"Yes, but you will be training with me from now on… I'm going to make you beg to go home and if you do go to Katarina and decide to take her you will hardly have the energy and your strength will be a little over the baldy's." Vegeta said. Goku and Gohan chuckled.

"Dad, where's Trunks?" Bra asked. The five Sayian males turned to the door and saw three teens with a baby walking out the door. Trunks' eyes watered when he saw Zykla's face brighten once he saw his father.

"Dada!" Zykla cried out in happiness.

"Trunks, he's been crying for you and Katarina. Where is she?" Bra asked as she walked over to him and handed Zykla over. Zykla leaned into his father and buried his face into Trunks neck mumbling Dada. Trunks held the toddler closer to his body relaxing.

"Hey baby boy, sorry for giving you a scare, how was your stay at your grandparents?" Trunks asked ignoring his sister's question. Zykla looked into his father's red eyes and furred his blonde eyebrows. He then held his father's face.

"Dada?" he questioned. Trunks smiled and hugged his son tighter. Everyone smiled at the interaction of father and son.

* * *

"Oh dear…" Bulma gasped once she looked over Katarina's body.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart, Dende if I knew what you had planned I would have warned you both. Oh this is all our faults we knew Trunks had chosen you as his mate yet none of us gave him the talk of the consequences of having a human as their mate." Bulma apologized as she handed Katarina a Zensu bean to eat.

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked after chewing the salty bean. She automatically felt the healing process and shivered feeling the bite marks and open wounds heal. Katarina did cry out when her ankle healed. After the short healing process she walked over to her bathroom to take a shower. Katarina was still able to see the bruises and scars. She knew that was something that the bean couldn't heal but she was glad her ankle was healed.

"Bulma what do you mean?" Katarina asked as she entered the shower. During her shower Bulma stood outside and explained the instincts of Saiyans. At first Katarina couldn't believe any of it but knew it was true. She did just go through it hours ago. After her shower Katarina changed into sweats and a navy t-shirt. Katarina then pulled a hoodie over not wanting people to see her bruises.

"Where is he now?" she asked Bulma

"He's at Goku's" she answered. Katarina nodded and they both headed out.

The two women arrived at the Son's home. Chi-Chi opened the door and pulled Katarina into a tight embrace. She apologized just like Bulma but Katarina reassured them it was fine. Chi-Chi led them to the backyard and warned Katarina that Zykla was there as well. Everyone in the backyard knew who had arrived and braced themselves for her appearance. Trunks handed Zykla over to his sister and told her if things got out of hand to take him home with her.

Once Katarina stepped out the doors her eyes watered when she saw Trunks. There he was in gray sweats and a black V neck shirt. His hair was a mess and his eyes were painfully red. He matched her appearance only the difference was that her body was covered in marks. Katarina looked at everyone who gave her sympathy looks. She gulped down and turned to Zykla.

"Hi baby boy." She whispered. Zykla faced her and smiled. He squirmed in his aunt's hold and started to cry for his mother.

"Mama, Mama…" he cried. Katarina walked over to them and grabbed Zykla from Bra. She then turned and headed back into the house without giving any of them a second glance.

* * *

**Review:)**

There it is! Chapter 1 of LIAM II. What did you all think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderful Reviews!**

**Since the two of you reviewed I will give you huge Goku hugs! **

***Goku Hugs Guest* and then *Goku Hugs Morisako83***

**Guest: Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Morisako83: I would like to give you another hug! *Goku hug!* Thank you so MUCH for reviewing LIAM so after most of the chapters and now for LIAMII. And I know Dang Vegeta I wonder why he didn't tell them o_0 (will be answered in this chapter!) And oh yes TT will return! She'll be back in the next couple of chapter so stay turned! **

**So I know the first chapter have no title but I can't think of any appropriate titles so if you have any ideas feel free to send them!:)**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**Hi baby boy." She whispered. Zykla faced her and smiled. He squirmed in his aunt's hold and started to cry for his mother.**_

"_**Mama, Mama…" he cried. Katarina walked over to them and grabbed Zykla from Bra. She then turned and headed back into the house without giving any of them a second glance.**_

* * *

"What just happened?" Bura broke the silence. Trunks' eyes started to water while his thoughts were screaming at him.

"She left me…" he whispered. Vegeta sighed.

"She hasn't left you yet idiot… I'm going inside do not, I repeat do not come in or you will regret it." He ordered and started his way into the Son's house.

Vegeta walked into the room and followed the low crying that led to the living room. Vegeta mentally killed himself for not having 'the talk' with Trunks. He knew this was going to happen with her. Vegeta knew she was the one Trunks chose. Katarina wasn't like the other women but he also knew about her culture and how Trunks respected it. He had done his homework on her.

He assumed he had some time before talking with him. Vegeta was so focused in teaching Zykla how to stand that he had missed the signs from both Katarina and Trunks. The sexual signs. If he only talked with them both they wouldn't be in this mess. Well they would be in a similar situation, but this wouldn't have been a surprise to neither of them. Vegeta stopped and took a deep breath. He then furred his brows. _What the hell am I doing? Why in the damn world am I, Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans nervous to talk to the human?_ He thought_. Oh bloody hell what is she doing to me?_ He growled and walked into the room.

Vegeta walked in and saw Katarina sitting on the floor with Zykla on her lap. She buried her face into his tummy while he 'talked' to her and played with her hair.

"Mama…Mama, ugh ba ah oha." He said and laughed. Vegeta chuckled wondering what in the world was the small boy saying. Katarina heard him chuckle and looked up. Her eyes were puppy red as was her nose and cheeks. There were tear stains down her cheeks.

"Vegeta?" she questioned. Vegeta leaned back onto the wall.

"Let the boy go." He said making Katarina gasp. Vegeta sighed and rolled her eyes.

"No Brat not the idiot I meant Zykla. Place him on the floor." He ordered. Katarina sighed and furred her eyebrows.

"Just do it brat." He said. She did and Zykla looked up to Vegeta.

"Apa! Apa!" he yelled in glee. Vegeta smirked and nodded his head up. Zykla took this sign and stood up off the floor. Vegeta then gave him a sign which ordered Zykla to walk to him. Zykla laughed and stepped forward. He clapped his hands and stepped forward with his right. Each time taking a step forward he would laugh, look up at Vegeta who was giving him a supporting smirk, and clapped. Zykla repeated this until he was in front of Vegeta. Vegeta smirked and knelt down to pick up the toddler.

"That a boy." He congratulated him and ruffled his blonde hair. Vegeta then went into his back pocket and pulled out a red lollipop.

"There you go; there is your prize for doing a wonderful job… Soon I will be teaching you amazing and powerful stunts." Vegeta whispered into the toddler's ear. Zykla smiled and started to suck on the pop. Katarina couldn't help and smile. Zykla had won over Vegeta; the most ignorant and coldest man alive's heart. Vegeta then faced Katarina while holding Zykla.

"Now I want to tell you it was not the idiot's fault. He knew nothing of the way we react with our chosen one. I should've spoken to him about what happens… Listen Katarina, I never admit this but it was my fault… If only I warned the both of you we would've been having a different conversation."

"Vegeta, I'm not sad or mad because of what happened… I've known having intercourse with Trunks wasn't going to be a walk in the park… I've been in a similar situation with him a couple of months ago. I knew he was going to be rough…" She gulped and then continued.

"Not this rough but I did have an idea of how love making with Trunks was going to be like… The reason I'm mad and sad is because… because he left." She croaked as tears started to stream down her rosy cheeks.

"Vegeta he left me when I needed him the most! Why would he go? I was scared and confused and he wasn't there to comfort me. That's all I wanted was to be in his arms and I could've handled the pain… I just wanted Trunks to hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay. Like he did when we were stuck in that cave or when I was hurt after the pool party. I just wanted to feel his love." She whispered then end and looked at the ground. Vegeta grounded his jaw and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Katarina I am truly sorry for what has happened." He said and walked back to the back yard. Vegeta gave Trunks a look commanding him to comfort her and then he took to the sky with Zykla in his arms.

Trunks started to walk towards the house as he wiped his eyes. He walked into the living room and saw Katarina on the floor silently weeping.

"Kat?" he blinked away the tears. Katarina tensed after hearing her name. She then suddenly snapped her head up facing the man she loved.

"Why!?" She whispered.

"Why did you leave?" she asked her voice cracking once. After moments of no answer Katarina stood up off the floor and glared at Trunks.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME! HUH?" She yelled and walked up to Trunks.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION TRUNKS! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOS'T!" Katarina yelled and started to punch his chest with all her might.

"I WAS HURT AND YOU WEREN'T THERE TO COMFORT ME. I-I" she sobbed and continued to punch his chest while she cried.

"How could you leave me? Why would you do such a thing? I-I was so afraid and needed you but you weren't there. You weren't there for me. Why Trunks? Why did you leave ME!" Katarina stopped hitting his chest and fisted her hands into his shirt. Now she was sobbing into his chest and Trunks snaked his arms around her waist afraid she'd collapse to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Katarina; God Dende knows I'm so sorry. Oh Baby I was afraid and furious at myself." He started.

"I-I couldn't believe I did that to you… I've always had this small feeling in the back of my head but I just never thought of it, but now I understand. My Saiyan side was warning me about this and yet I ignored it." He confessed.

"Trunks I don't blame you for what happened. I know it's part of your heritage and I accept it what hurt me was waking up without you there for me. I can take pain, trust me. What I can't take is you disappearing on me when I need you the most." She looked into his azure eyes silently telling him she was never mad at him.

"Trunks, you are my other half and you need to realize that whatever you do I can handle it, physically at least. But hurting my heart is different. I can't and will not stand for it. If…" she didn't finish because Trunks silenced her with a kiss. After a moment of them sharing a passionate kiss Trunks leaned back.

"I love you so much Katarina and I promise I will never hurt you again." He vowed. Katarina smiled and buried her face into his chest.

* * *

"Now small one, let us start your training." Vegeta said as he turned the gravity in the training room to one. Zykla at the moment was standing and smiling but as soon as the gravity got turned on he fell to the ground and started crying due to the force.

* * *

**Yay second chapter is out! What did you all think of it?**

**Now that both Katarina and trunks know about Saiyan intercourse what will they do in the future?**

**I couldn't believe Vegeta took responsibility, apologized and praised Zykla! Now what the hell is he up to with Zykla!**

**-Sophie!**


	3. Dinner with the Bentleys

**Guest:** Thank you for your review! I know I've wanted to have some Vegeta and Zykla bonding There will be a lot to come! And I felt sad writing the part of Trunks blaming himself too lol

**Morisako83:** OMG! You're on to me! Lol I'm glad you're enjoying the bond between Zykla and Vegeta. There will be a lot of them in the future! :)

* * *

Trunks and Katarina entered Capsule Corp. home and Trunks headed up to his old bedroom to change his suit while Katarina headed into the living room where the Briefs were sitting at. It had been two weeks since the incident and everything was back to normal… Well mostly everything except for Katarina's and Trunks sexual romance.

"Hey Veg!" Kat greeted as she sat next to him on the sofa. Vegeta turned his head slightly and grunted, his own way of saying hello.

"So Veg are you going to behave tonight?" she asked teasing him Bra who was sitting with Zykla next to them on the white recliner giggled silently. Vegeta turned slightly to face her before he spoke.

"Brat… Are **you **going to behave tonight? Because of what I've heard from the woman is that this human male has two daughters around your age who will be joining us tonight." He teased as a smirk crossed his lips. Katarina giggled.

"Of course I will! Now why won't I Veg?" she asked sweetly

"Brat quit calling me that." He growled in annoyance.

"But Veg no one is here it's only us." She whispered.

"Brat…" he warned

"Veg…" Vegeta cocked a brow

"Come on Veg! I thought we were friends?" Katarina pouted and turned to face him.

"I have no friends and I don't need them." He said but smirked at her expression.

"Veg you are a man with many problems." Katarina stated as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Stop calling me that" he growled.

"Ok ** A** happy now?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic" he answered and smirked when she rolled her eyes.

"Good Dende!" Katarina threw her arms up.

"Brat?"

"Yes Vegeta?"

"Where's the idiot?" he asked

"Who?" Katarina raised one of her curved eyebrows.

"The idiot brat" he said

"Trunks?" she asked

"No the green haired Brat… Of course Trunks" Now Vegeta was being sarcastic.

"Umm I think he went up to his old room why?" she asked

"So he's getting all dolled up for the weak human broads" Vegeta plastered his trademark smirk

"Veg I'm a human are you calling me weak?" Katarina asked as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well you are a human" Vegeta stated and smirked

"You're impossible!" She growled.

"Both of you quit your fighting for tonight they're here. Kat hunny can you please go get Trunks." Kat nodded and got up the sofa before leaving to the stairs she threw Vegeta a pillow and ran upstairs laughing the way.

"Brat!" he hissed Bra couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Oh come on Daddy you know you love her." Bra giggled.

"Go help your mother!" he ordered

"Ok Daddy but you need to hold Zykla, love you." She said as she placed Zykla into his arms. Vegeta grunted and turned to the giggling blonde baby.

"And why are you laughing?" he asked and was answered with more giggles.

"Apa…fun." Zykla said and smiled. Vegeta grunted.

"You know I'd rather have you with me in the gravity room… Hmm, it is possible we can take a leave from dinner and head into the training room. What do you say?" he asked. Zykla laughed and clapped his hands.

"Apa! Apa! Fun!" he said in glee.

* * *

"Trunks, hunny come one you need to hurry." Katarina called out for him and in minutes Trunks walked out of the bathroom. He had changed into black slacks and a white collar shirt with a black tie.

"Oh Trunks, don't get Vegeta angry." She warned and giggled. Trunks raised his eyebrow as he led her out of his old room.

"And why is that?" he asked

"Ugh let's just say I already had a crack at him." She giggled more

"What did you do this time?" Trunks laughed

"Nothing really just got on his nerves, called him Veg, insulted him once, and threw a pillow at his face."

"Kat you're lucky he loves you. You are only a few who he let's get by"

"I know! Isn't it great!" she smiled wide. Once they reached the bottom of the stair case Katarina saw Bra empty handed.

"Bra? Where's Zykla?" she asked

"He's with daddy…" and on que Vegeta walked in with Zykla.

"Brat something is wrong with your child… he doesn't stop laughing!"

"Veg, he likes you… Come on baby Grandpa Veg freaks out when he sees a cutie like you." She cooed and took Zykla out of his arms. Zykla rested his face in the crook of her neck giving her the sign that he's getting tired. Katarina hugged him closer.

"Okay baby, go to sleep mommy has you now." She whispered and rocked the toddler.

"Katarina?" a masculine voice called out. Katarina turned and gasped once she saw who called her. In front of her was a couple. There before her was a tall, older, buff blonde with violet eyes. Next to him stood an older blonde woman who had green eyes and a body most mid-aged woman would kill for. Katarina looked at both of them wide-eyed.

"Mr. Bentley, Mrs. Bentley? Wait you're the big company who is going to work with C.C?" Katarina asked

"Yes we are…Oh no. And you're the Katarina that has been dating Mr. Briefs." James stated like it was a bad thing. Katarina gulped waiting for his next words while Trunks and Vegeta glared at the man.

"Oh my god Kat!" squealed a blonde who walked into the room. Katarina turned and faced a green eyed blonde who was wearing a purple strapless dress.

"Oh my Dende! Jessica! How have you been?" Kat asked as she looked at the woman before her. Katarina held onto Zykla, who was now looking at the commotion in one arm while she hugged the woman.

"Oh my god Katarina I can't believe it's you! It's been years! I've missed you so much!" the blonde girl squealed as she hugged Katarina. Kat hugged back and looked at everybody nervously.

"I've missed you too Jessica."

"Who's this cutie?" Jessica asked noticing the blonde blue eyed in her arms.

"This here is Zykla Briefs… our son." She said and looked at James through the corner of her eyes. She saw Mrs. Bentley's jaw tightened while Mr. Bentley raised an eyebrow. Jessica smiled widely.

"Wow Katarina I can't believe it! He's so adorable, can I hold him?" she asked. Zykla looked at the woman as if knowing she was talking about him. He tilted his head to the side and eyed her. Then after a moment he held out his arms indicating he wanted to go to her. Katarina laughed and passed him over.

"Oh he's so adorable! Aren't you just the most adorable baby boy I've ever seen?!" she cooed and hugged him close.

"I'm Jessica Bentley but you can call me aunty Jess!" she squealed and Zykla.

"Mother, look at Katarina's baby boy, isn't he beautiful?" Jessica said as she walked closer to her parents. Macy Bentley raised an eyebrow and gave her a tight smile making Bulma glare at her.

"Bra, dear; why don't you show Jessica to the dining room?" Bulma suggested as she wanted to get Zykla away from the Bentley parents. Katrina knew this and thanked Dende for Bulma. Bra nodded and led the way.

"I'll see you in a bit Kat," she said as she was about to hand Zykla back.

"Oh no Jess you can take Zykla with you, Bra can you set him in his chair please?" she asked

"Mama…" Zykla said and stretched his arms out to her while wiggling out of Jessica's arms.

"Baby boy you're going with Aunty Bra and Jess okay? Mommy's going to be there soon." Zykla started to pout.

"Okay c'mon baby boy." She said and went in to grab him. Bra left with Jessica. Katarina held onto Zykla closely to her chest and used her hair to cover his body from the prying eyes of the Bentleys. Trunks stepped closer to her and covered the other part of Zykla with his body.

"It's a surprise to see you here Katarina, I didn't know you moved to Japan." Macy spoke with a raised eyebrow. Kat took a deep breath and gave her a million dollar smile.

"I was offered a job here at the middle school." She said.

"Umm Bulma why don't we show them to the dining room?" she suggested. Kat wanted to get the dinner over with and get her baby boy out of there because of the look the Bentleys were giving him.

"Of course, come this way please." With that Bulma led everyone into the dining room. Bulma then realized something and turned around.

"Oh James I almost forgot is your son and daughter coming as well?" she asked

"No Mrs. Briefs, Nick is in the States doing business and Gazelle is in Paris for the next couple of months."

"What a shame we'd love to meet the rest of your family." Bulma said she then continued to lead them into the dining room.

"Yes it is a shame that they weren't able to reconnect with Katarina here." Macy muttered.

* * *

Trunks furred his brows and stopped Katarina by the elbow. Kat sighed.

"Are they…"

"Yes they're Nick's parents." She cut him off. Trunks' jaw tightened realizing why they were being harsh to Katarina and Zykla.

"Don't worry baby they won't hurt you." He said as he hugged Katarina and having Zykla sandwiched in between them.

"Trunks, I'm not afraid, I just don't want my past to conflict with your business deal… And I am getting sick of the way they look at Zykla, especially Macy, I've always known she's never liked me and now this… Oh I'm damn sure she loathes me."

"Kat, this business deal can end at this moment if I wish to… Their company doesn't mean that much to me. And I'm damn sure if they keep acting that way mother is going to kick them out and have a hostile takeover by tomorrow morning. You know I'm actually liking that idea at the moment." He smirked.

"No Trunks, we can't do that! Jessica's future is that company and she's always been like a sister to me… I'm actually surprised she didn't throw me to the dogs earlier since I broke all ties with her." Trunks smiled.

"Baby if that's the thing then we can still take over the company and I can make Jessica the Vice president. She will sign some contracts obviously saying that she cannot mix business and family." Kat smiled.

"No baby, we can't do that… I- I couldn't do that to them I mean I know he hurt me but Jessica and Gazelle treated me like a sister. I can't hurt their parents." Trunks bend down and kissed her forehead.

"Okay baby, whatever you want." He whispered and then took her hand to lead her to the dining room.

"Oh Kat, Bra here was telling me that Su-Su is having a fashion show next weekend and she was kind enough to invite me. Are you going as well? It would be fun and we can have a girls day!" Jessica said when Katarina started to place Zykla in his high chair. Zykla looked around the table and stretched his arms out to Vegeta.

"Apa! Apa! Foo-d." he said and Vegeta knew what he wanted. Vegeta stood from his chair at the end of the table and walked over to Zykla who was in between Trunks and Katarina's chair.

"He will be eating with me." Vegeta said as he carried the whole high chair and sat it in between Bulma's and himself. Kat sighed and smiled sweetly when she saw Vegeta serving her son.

"He's a great grandfather!" Jessica commented making Bra, Bulma and Katarina smile and nod.

"Well I should go and grab the main course, Kat darling a little help please." Bulma said as she excused herself. Kat knew it was only an excuse to talk because they obviously had the bots. Once walking into the kitchen Bulma goes to the counter while Kat walked to the fridge to take a gulp of red wine.

"Hunny how do you know the Bentleys?" she asked

"They're Nick's parents." She answered and Bulma sighed.

"I'm sorry sweetie if I knew I wouldn't have set this dinner." Bulma walked up to Kat and embraced her. Katarina smiled and hugged her future mother-in-law.

"It's alright, doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would. I guess because I already found my other half, and my family. I don't like the way James and Macy keep looking at Zykla. As much as I did respect them once I will speak my mind if they make him feel uncomfortable." And on cue they hear a cry from the dining room. Katarina and Bulma rush into the room to find Vegeta cradling Zykla while he takes a lollipop out of his pocket.

"Now now boy you're alright. I know you're tired. Come now you can sleep." He commands as he cradles Zykla.

"Vegeta I'll take him." Kat says but Vegeta shakes his head no. Bulma knows the reason, or reasons. And they are sitting next to him. She knew Vegeta didn't trust the Bentleys because of Katarina's past and he knew they didn't like Zykla, and Vegeta was going to keep his grandson, blood or no blood, safe.

* * *

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Bentley for joining us. I will send our members to seal the deal." Bulma said as she walked them to the door.

"It was a lovely dinner Bulma, thank you." Macy said and was about to turn and head out when James stepped away from her. Macy looked at her husband confused.

"Katarina, may I speak to you alone?" James asked. Kat looked a bit nervous but nodded. She led James to the living room and closed the door behind her.

"First, it was great seeing you again Katarina I've always wondered what happened to you after everything happened." James began and he smiled down to her.

"Secondly I would like to apologize for Macy's behavior tonight as well as mine. Honestly I was very curious about you and Trunks."

"I'm very sorry for what Nickolas did to you. You are an amazing woman and he ruined it. But my dear I'm very happy to see that you moved on and to a man who seems very much in love with you. I am also very proud of you my dear. Trunks is an amazing business man and from what I've seen tonight he seems like a great man. And that baby boy of yours." He chuckled as he shook his head.

"Jess is right he is the most adorable baby I've ever seen. And he will have a great life, you'll be a great mother dear." Katarina was on the verge of tears.

"You have always been like a daughter to me Katarina, I just wished things were differently for you and Nick but it seems that you have a great life here dear." James leaned down to embrace her in a hug and Kat embraced him back.

"If you ever need anything Katarina I'll always be a phone call away." He said and left the room. Katarina started to break down. She always thought he hated her especially after the whole nick incident but he just admitted that he always saw her as a daughter. She sat down on the couch and cried into her hands.

"Baby, Kat are you okay, what happened?" Trunks asked as he rushed over to her. Katarina looked up at him and smiled.

"Nothing, Trunks nothing's wrong James just wanted to say some things he wished he said to me earlier." Trunks looked at her confused but shrugged and hugged her. After a couple of moments sitting down they both stood up off the couch and made their way to Vegeta who was cradling a sleeping baby. Before Katarina grabbed Zykla she felt a vibration in her pocket and took out her cell phone.

_**Katarina, mother just called me and said she saw you. I hear you're engaged and have adopted a child. Congratulations. I'll be visiting soon.**_

_**XOXO – Gazelle**_

* * *

**There's my chapter. I know I apologize for taking so long. I had a report and some designs do this week. Please review!:)**

**-Sophie**


	4. Second Try

**A/N: Here it is!**

**Morisako83: **_**Thanks! I know I love Zykla and Vegeta's interactions. I think Vegeta would be a great grandfather and in my story he is**_

**Dayvon135: **_**No worries hun! I know how that is lol. Thanks for the review hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**Guest10: **_**Good question/ guest… It does sound like both… I guess we'll have to see what happens? But remember when Kat said that Gazelle treated her like a sister?**_

**Guest: **_**Yes he is! I picture my first born like him lol**_

**T: **_**Yes as do I! And I know it's sad but you'll see more and understand in the future**_

**Ana K:**_** Thank you for the review and I can't say if it was friendly or not. You'll find out soon but if you'd like to guess remember when Kat told Trunks that she was like a sister? Now keep that in mind as well as Katarina breaking her brother's heart. It's a fifty/ fifty chance that it can be either.**_

* * *

There she was, looking at herself in the mirror at two in the afternoon making sure she looked good enough to eat.

Katarina decided on a bloody red 'V' neck dress that came just above her knees. The dress was perfect for the day especially for what she had planned as soon as he picked her up and took her to her desired destination. Katarina walked over to their bed and sat on the edge as she reached for her three inch black pumps. Yup he was going to love these shoes on her. Katarina then went over to her make-up and added chap-stick because she knew there was no use of make-up for what she was up to. While she was replaying her plan the doorbell rang and she smiled wide making her way down the stairs.

Opening the door she revealed a tall black haired man who looked at her from head to toe and then back.

"Hey, wow you're looking very beautiful. What's the occasion?" he asked teasing her. Kat laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up, come on let's go I want to go already." she said eager to start her plan, which she had planned for a while. Soon when they reached his car the man helped her into it, then he slid in, and sped off to the highway. They arrived at their destination in fifteen minutes. He got off and jogged over to Katarina's side to open and help her out of the car.

"Here we are my' lady." he said as he helped her out. Katarina giggled.

"Okay here we go, now stay out here and keep a look out. I already talked to Amy and she knows no distractions. I'll be back in a bit I'm also going to open the window letting you know I'm going in okay? You do know what to do right?" She asked the man with eyes wide open and bit her bottom lip. He chuckled and held her by the shoulders trying to calm her nerves.

"Of course don't worry, I'll be there in a second if something goes wrong." he said Kat smiled at the man and hugged him.

"Thank you" she whispered then left into the building that is so familiar to her. Kat made her way to the top floor and got out the elevator.

"Good afternoon Kat I have everything set." greeted Amy as she stopped typing.

"Hey Amy and thank you I really need to speak to him it's very important." she greeted as she went into the office. When Kat entered she saw the man she loved sitting at his desk with his face buried in his hands. She smiled and decided to play with him. Kat scowled and threw her hands onto her waist.

"What do you think you're doing mister!?" she half yelled. Trunks jumped up and started reading over some documents he had drooled on.

"I'm working mother." he said and furred his brows when he heard giggling. Trunks then stopped reading and looked up to see Katarina covering her mouth with her hands as she laughed. He narrowed his eyes and pouted.

"Ha-ha very funny Kat." he said as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Kat stopped laughing but a few giggles did escape. She made her way up to Trunks as she walked towards him very slow and seductive Trunks raised a brow knowing she was up to something.

He decided to stay on his guard but got distracted as he checked her out from head to toe then back up. It had been months since their first time and he tried his best to not fall for her games. Who knew Katarina, sweet innocent Katarina knew how to seduce him on a daily base.

Trunks bit his lip because she looked so good that he wanted to take her right there. But he soon stopped with his dirty thoughts as soon as he remembered what he had done to her. He was still beating himself up for hurting her two months ago. He threw his head down so he wouldn't be thinking about her sexually even though it was hard as hell. Kat noticed him checking her out and when he threw his head down. _Come on Dende let him know it wasn't his fault I guess this is going to be harder than what I thought._ She thought as she got in front of him. She kneeled down and picked up his face by his chin.

"Like something you see?" she asked as a playful smirk crossed her lips. Trunks then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you up to Kat?" he asked

"Oh come on Trunks! Really? What does it look like I'm up to? I can't just come to my fiancée's office to see him? Is that against the law or something?" She asked as she stood up and was about to turn. But Trunks grabbed her by the arm and then stood up.

"I'm sorry baby it's just well..." he trailed off not wanting to get into it. Kat smirked _Yes now I got him _she thought as she turned to him.

"What's wrong baby?" she asked as she put her hand on his chest and looked straight into his aqua blue eyes.

"Here come with me...Let's sit down and you can tell me what's wrong." Katarina dragged him to the couch. Trunks followed and sat down and Kat sat next to him

"Now tell me what's wrong." she said as she placed his hands on her thigh when her dress had raised higher than mid-thigh. Trunks was deep in thought that he didn't notice where his hands were.

"It's...It's just that well... I keep thinking about you know." he said as he looked up at her.

"About our first time?" she asked Trunks nodded

"Trunks is wasn't your fault..." she was going to continue but Trunks stopped her

"Kat it was, I'm the one who hurt you. Do you know how I felt afterwards? I felt horrible knowing I hurt you! Do you know how much you mean to me?" he asked.

"Trunks listen it's part of you and I understand. So what people lose control sometimes we're not all perfect that's why we're human and I've had this discussion with you multiple of times."

"But I'm not human." he said as he looked at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Technically you're half but your still human now listen to me I love you and I don't regret it. It was amazing it wasn't what I expected... It was way more I mean do you know how long I've been in the mood for you?"

"I mean I just want to die when I see you and know you won't touch me like that again. It's kind of funny how I've been craving you're touch Trunks please forgive yourself no one blames you. I don't" She said as she got up and went to the window She opened it and looked down waving. When she saw someone wave back she smiled_. Ok he's in position let's do it kat_ she thought to herself and went back to the couch, straddled Trunks and snaked her arms around his neck

"Kat what are you doing?" he asked as he grabbed her hands

"Shhh Trunks now we're going to do it and I don't want any objections" she said as she kissed him passionately Trunks took a hold of her back

"No Kat I can't...Stop look we can't I don't want to hurt you again" he said as he gently pushed her back.

"Look Trunks I love you and you love me. We made love one time and it was everything to me and you losing control it wasn't your fault ok now sit back and enjoy it...Please for me" she begged in the end

"I can't I won't hurt you again." he whispered defeated.

"You won't look Goten's outside he knows what I'm doing I told him what I want to do. If he feels your power level too high or hears me scream he's coming through that window, so don't worry about it." she told him as she looked behind her and pointed to the open window.

"Gotens here?" Trunks asked confused and Katarina smiled.

"Yes I talked to him a couple of days ago about my plan he wants us to be happy and safe. This is for both of us now please comply!" she growled the end.

"I love you" he said as he looked into her dark brown eyes.

"Baby I love you too now please you have no idea how much I really need you" she said as she kissed him. At first trunks hesitated but then got into it he grabbed her by the waist and drew her closer to him. They both made out for a while until Kat broke apart from him. She got off him and trunks gave her a question look

"What's wrong?" he asked Kat smiled as she went under her dress

"Nothing's wrong just need to get something out of the way." She said as she pulled her panties down. Trunks groaned and Kat smirked.

She straddled him again and kissed him all over his face she started to unbuttoned his top of his shirt and kissed his neck. Trunks threw his head back into the couch as Katarina started to suck his neck gently. He growled when he felt her start grinding on him slowly. Then she went to his pants unbuttoned them and unzipped them. She then went into his boxer hole and pulled out his member. Trunks groaned and tightened his hold on her thighs. Kat leaned down to his ear.

"We're skipping foreplay let's get down to business." she whispered as she gently got on top of him and sat down slowly. Both moaned at the same time. Kat started slow she didn't want to get him too excited yet. Both kissing passionately she rode him slowly after a while Trunks couldn't take it and he flipped them over so she was lying on the couch and he was on top. Kat squealed but kept kissing him.

"I can't take it" he moaned as he started going faster and deeper. Kat threw her head back and moaned and griped his shoulders, _almost there _she thought. When Trunks heard her moan he lost control he ripped her upper half dress off and went straight to her breast. When his mouth made contact with her breast Kat gasped and held his head in place and circled her legs around his waist.

"Trunks...Yes...Oh yes I'm almost there hunny." she moaned. Trunks went faster and deeper, faster and deeper, faster and deeper that is started to hurt Kat instead of giving her pleasure.

"Tru-trunks sl*grunt*-ow… down." she was barely able to say. She threw her head back and had shut her eyes closed. She tried to push him off so he could go easy but he wasn't giving in he got a hold of her arms and held them above her. _Dende..._. she thought as she started to cry. Katarina threw her head back and let out a cry of pain and pleasure. She doesn't know what Trunks did but whatever it was gave her both and with those two feelings almost drove her to the edge, but now instead of getting to her peak she only felt pain. The stretch of her muscles and the force he was using made her cry out.

It was painful especially in their position because Trunks was able to go deeper than their first time. At first it was pleasurable even when she felt the bit of pain, but now with Trunks digging his nails into her thighs Katarina didn't know what to do. She knew it was her fault hell she was asking for it but she would never blame him. Katarina knew this was his way of making love. This was love because he just couldn't get enough of her and as much pain as she's in Katarina couldn't help but smile through her tears. _I love you more than anything my Trunks… Take me, take me however you want. I am all yours._

Trunks was still thrusting in and out of her going faster and deeper with each thrust. Kat felt all him go all the way in and at the pace he was going she knew there was going to be some damage.

One moment Kat was crying silently and the next she felt nothing on her. She opened her eyes and looked around seeing Goten pin Trunks on her left side. She immediately grabbed Trunks suit jacket and covered herself. She also cleaned her tears so Trunks wouldn't see her crying.

Trunks was trying to fight Goten off but then snapped to reality when he saw Katarina wiping her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had water stains on her face, her whole face was red and her lips were a bloody red and swollen. He then stopped his struggle. Goten decided to let him go and Trunks fell to the floor burring his head in his hands ashamed once again. Kat ran and kneeled in front of him afraid of what might be going through her fiancée's mind.

"Hey look at me." Katarina pleaded and grabbed his face between her hands. Trunks looked up to her with sorrow eyes and Kat gave him a reassuring smile.

"Baby we're going to get through it don't worry we just need some practice. Okay." She tried to reassure her lover. Trunks didn't buy it and made a disgusting face.

"Kat, look at what I did to you?! Again!" he half yelled as he pointed to her, the couch, and the trail of blood. Kat closed her eyes for a second then opened him and scowled at the stubborn thick head Saiyan.

"Look I know what I'm getting into and I know the consequences but I'm still alive aren't I. All you need to do is get control over yourself and the only way that will happen is by practicing." she said in a stern voice Trunks shook his head and shrugged away from her.

"No Kat this isn't going to work" he growled and sat up straight. Katarina made a horrified face and backed away.

"What are you saying?" she croaked knowing what was going to come next. Katarina couldn't believe he was going to do that to her. After everything she has giving him and more.

"Katarina this isn't going to work. Me and you, isn't going to work I'm not going to hurt you anymore now If you want a sayian who can hurt you during intercourse then go screw one. But there will not be a you and I anymore." He said as he made a Vegeta scowl, Kat bit her lip as her tears fell. Katarina gulped down and blinked her tears away but they just slid down. Katarina bit her bottom pink lip hard not wanting to sob.

Trunks tightened his jaw hating the way he made her feel but he just couldn't. He repeatedly hurts her. Katarina is the love of his life, his other half and he can't stop hurting her. So what if his elder mates were able to handle it. Katarina never trained. She doesn't have the strength like his elders and Trunks loves her too much to hurt her again.

"Oh okay...then umm okay." Katarina croaks and stands up. Katarina tightens the jacket around her and turns to face Goten who is scowling at Trunks ready to beat him to a pulp.

"Can you please take me home" she half whispered to Goten.

"I need to go home." she begged and Goten picked her up gently trying not to hurt her more and keep her covered he gave Trunks one last scowl and flew out the window. Kat buried her face into his chest and cried, she let out sob after sob asking Dende why Trunks hurt her once again. Goten held her tight to him and got to her house quick. He then carried her all the way to her room. Goten gently placed her on her bed and knelt beside her gently wiping her tears and trying to soothe her.

"Kat sleep I'm going to call Bulma I'll be downstairs if you need me." Kat nodded and got comfortable under the covers she still couldn't believe Trunks broke up with her.

"Wait, why are you calling Bulma?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"Because Trunks hurt you and she need to take a look at you." He explained remembering the blood on the couch and floor.

"I'm fine Goten" Katarina tried to reassure him. "Besides Bulma is taking care of Zykla, I don't want him to see me like this." She whispered and cried even more. What was she going to do now? What will happen to Zykla? Will Trunks still want to be in his life? Zykla adores him and Katarina knew it would break his heart if he just stopped seeing his best friend.

"No you're not I saw the blood and I know you're sore as hell maybe Vegeta or my dad have a senzu. Don't worry I'll get one for you and I'll have Zykla with me… Actually I'm sure mom would like to spend time with him. She recently went to the mall and bought him some toys and clothes." Goten said and smiled. Katarina gave him a week smile and nodded. She trusted Zykla with all the Z members and Zykla loved them all.

* * *

Bulma rushed into the room with Chi-Chi, and Videl behind. They all gasped as soon as Katarina brought the covers down. Her lips were red and swollen. Her cheeks were also red from all the crying as well as swollen because Trunks had grabbed her cheeks not too gently and they noticed a handprint forming on her left cheek.

"Oh Katarina, I'm sorry sweetheart I wish we could do something to prevent him from doing this but it's in his nature. There is nothing we can do to calm his hormones since they're a part of him." Bulma apologized and gave her a senzu bean. Katarina chewed it and once it did it's magic she smiled.

"Bulma, it's fine I'm okay, yes I'm in pain but I can handle this. I don't know why Trunks doesn't think I can take some roughness. For crying out loud he doesn't just hurt me he also makes me feel so loved… What makes me even happier is that I know I, only me, has this power over him. That because I'm his chosen one he's this rough. Because he loves me so much he can't get enough of me. I know it sounds idiotic but it makes me feel special." Katarina confessed and blushed. The three women looked at Katarina in awe.

"I'm so glad Trunks found you my dear… You're truly one of a kind and I'm glad you'll soon be my daughter." Bulma said and hugged Katarina, but Kat broke down into sobs. Bulma and the two others thought she had hurt Kat so she pulled back and asked if Kat was okay.

"I-I wo-n't be you-re daught-er any-nymore." Katarina cried out.

"He broke up with me." She cried out quickly and sobbed into Bulma's chest. Bulma gasped as did Chi-Chi and Videl.

"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Chi-Chi screeched and made her way to the door and downstairs. Bulma and Videl knew Trunks was going to get a very unpleasant phone call.

"Sweetheart, what do you mean?" Bulma asked and rubbed soothing circles on Katarina's back.

"Trunks, told me he was done with me… That there is no 'us' anymore… If I want to get hurt again to find another Saiyan to screw…" She sobbed. And Bulma tightened her jaw.

"Katarina, dear I'll be back okay sweetie? Del, please stay with her." Bulma handed Katarina to Videl and made her way out the room.

"Everything's going to be okay Katarina, Trunks didn't mean it he's just hurt, confused, and angry at himself." Videl said and kept tell Katarina soothing words. Videl felt her 'mother instincts' kick in.

* * *

"Is that him?" Bulma asked a yelling Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi turned and nodded.

"LISTEN TO ME BOY! YOU WILL GET YOUR DAMN ASS DOWN HERE NOW!.. I DON'T CARE HOW YOU FEEL ALL I CARE ABOUT IS THAT POOR GIRL'S FEELINGS… DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO 'RELAX'…" Chi-Chi yelled. Bulma sighed and signaled for the phone which Chi-Chi passed and left grumbling about CEO men.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS I'M ORDERING YOU TO GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW BEFORE I SEND_ EVERYONE_ TO GET YOU!" Bulma threatened.

"YOU HAVE FIVE MINUTES!" and with that she hung up.

* * *

Trunks landed on the ground and walked into his home. He turned to the living room and saw Chi-Chi and Bulma playing with Zykla on the ground while Goten kept looking out the window. Trunks cleared his throat letting everyone know he was there, but Goten already did.

"DADA!" Zykla yelled in glee as he swung his arms indicating he wanted Trunks to carry him. Trunks smiled sadly at his son as his eyes watered. Trunks walked over to him and knelt on the ground.

"Hey buddy, seems like I've done it again." Trunks whispered to Zykla and held him tightly.

"I'm sorry… Please forgive me one day." He whispered and handed Zykla to his mother. Zykla squirmed in Bulma's hold and started to whimper.

"Come on now Zy, behave hunny." She said

"Dada…" he whimpered.

"Do you want to go and play with Grandpa Vegeta?" Bulma asked and Zykla smiled.

"APA!" he yelled and made a tiny light omit from his finger tip. Bulma smiled and loved the small things Vegeta was teaching their grandson.

"Come on then I'm sure Apa would love to see you." She said and walked out the door with Chi-Chi and Goten. Trunks made his way to the stairs and saw Videl walked down. Videl saw Trunks and gave him a deadly glare.

"Don't hurt her anymore… That woman upstairs loves you more than anything, she does everything for you… I suggest you keep to your word and make her happy." Trunks flinched and Videl kept descending the stairs. Trunks sighed and headed to their bedroom. Once he opened the door Trunks saw Katarina under the covers crying her eyes out.

"Katarina…" he choked out. Kat stilled under the covers.

"Katarina please come out of under there." Trunks ordered. Katarina wiped her teas and took two long breathes before removing the covers to face him.

"I apologize for what happened earlier I apologize for not going after you." He whispered and looked into her eyes. Katarina gulped and sat up. Katarina nodded and smiled softly. There was nothing for him to apologize for well except for his words. Trunks nodded and headed to the bathroom to take a long hot shower.

Katarina's eyes watered and her bottom lip quivered. He didn't even try to comfort her. She gulped and covered herself with the covers once again as she cried. After Trunks' shower he walked into their bedroom and felt her Ki. She had fallen asleep, most likely cried herself to sleep. He knew it was a jerk move but he couldn't face her. Not when he broke her once again. Trunks dried his body and slipped into a pair of gray boxer. Trunks the slid into the bed and pulled Katarina to his chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, Dende knows I love you so much and I hate that I can't hurting you. I just don't know what to do? I promised you I won't leave but this time I made you leave… I'll keep my word. I will never leave you." He whispered and looked down at his fiancée until he fell to sleep.

* * *

The next day Trunks went to work before Katarina woke up. She drove to The Briefs to pick up Zykla and thanked Bulma for not interrogating her. As the afternoon passed by Katarina spent it with Zykla. Soon it was late in the evening when Trunks got home. He walked up to their room without a greeting and came back downstairs after fifteen minutes with luggage. Katarina looked at him wide-eyed.

"I have a meeting in New York, I'll be back next week. Mother and the girls will be coming to plan the wedding and I've left my credit cards in case you and Zykla need anything." He said as he looked down at his blonde son.

"I'll be back next weekend buddy… Now be good for your mother. I love you, never forget that." With that said Trunks placed Zykla into his pin and made his way to the front door.

"I'll call when I get the chance." He said and closed the door. Katarina held back a sob. He did it again. He left her when he promised he wouldn't.

* * *

**A/N: So… How was it? I know I haven't updated but finals were last week. I'm on break and I'll be updating as much as I can! **** please review!**

**Can anyone guess what's going to happen in the next chapter?**


	5. The Beginning

**Hey everyone! Okay so I'll be updating this story and **_**Parthena**_**. **_**Future for the Saiyans**_** is on hold for the moment. I accidently deleted the next chapter so I have to find my back up drive and fix some mistakes. :/**

**Now on to the story…**

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"_**I'll call when I get the chance." He said and closed the door. Katarina held back a sob. He did it again. He left her when he promised he wouldn't. **_

It had been two days since Trunks left to his meeting in New York. Two days without a phone call. Two days since Katarina has been a nerve wreck and two days since she secluded herself and Zykla in their home. Katarina would answer the phone when someone called just so everyone outside her home new they were alive and well. At least Zykla was.

During the day Katarina would be the mother she is and be everything her baby needed but once Zykla was put to bed Katarina would grab her house phone and cell phone, she'd then cuddle on the sofa and wait for a phone call from Trunks. Katarina tried calling him but every time it went straight to voicemail. She knew he was okay, because Bulma and Amy, both told her about Trunks calling them.

* * *

It was Thursday evening when the house phone rung. Katarina was feeding Zykla mac and cheese. After the fourth ring she answered.

"Hello Briefs and De Luca's residence this is Katarina speaking." She greeted.

"Hey Katarina…" the other line greeted. Kat gasped.

"Trunks? Ugh Hi, how's New York? How's work? Are you eating right? Don't stress… I know how you get so caught up in work that you forget to take care of yourself." she asked and rambled as the tears slid down. On the other line Trunks sighed.

"New York is busy as always and work is running smoothly… Yes I'm eating properly. How's everything at home? Zykla?" he asked as he rubbed his face with his free hand. Trunks knew Katarina was crying on the other line and he honestly wanted to hang up as soon as possible.

"Umm… Everything's fine here and Zykla is as fine as he can be… He does miss his best friend though…. As do I." she breathed the end.

"That's good I'm happy to hear everything is going well there. I'll be here in New York for two extra weeks. I must go I have a late meeting tonight. I apologize for not calling sooner and I'll try to call again either later on tonight or tomorrow morning." Katarina gulped and did her best to hold back her sob. She nodded even though he couldn't see it.

"Very well then…" She croaked.

"Oh Trunks…" she whispered.

"Yes?" he sighed

"I love you… always remember that." She whispered. Trunks sighed and grabbed the glass of scotch next to him and threw it down his throat after gulping it down, he decided to speak.

"As do I… I need to go. Please give Zykla a hug and kiss from me. Stay safe." With that Trunks hung up. Katarina let the phone drop and started to cry into her hands.

* * *

Days passed and Trunks never called again. Katarina knew something was going on. Either he was doing this as to give her a hint that he wanted to end it or he was going behind her back. She dreaded both scenarios. It was Friday, it had been a week and a half since Trunks' called and Katarina decided to take Zykla out to the park since they've stayed in their house for the past week.

She made a small picnic and stuffed mac& cheese as well as smashed fruit for Zykla. Katarina had a capsule of all the nessecties and walked out with Zykla in her arms and both Ri-Ri and Giru flying behind her. She placed him in his car seat, got in, and made her way to West City Park.

"Hey baby boy, doesn't it feel great to be outside? Oh yes it does after all that time inside that stuffy house don't you think?" she asked as she placed him on the red blanket and pulled out some of his toys.

There were many families at the park and Katarina smiled as she looked around her. Everyone was smiling and laughing. Kat sighed and lied on her side to face Zykla as he played with his shapes and showed Ri-Ri and Giru where to place them. She laughed when Zykla started to pout because there was a dog next to him and he wanted to go and pet it.

"Oh no you don't." she laughed and grabbed him before he crawled to the other side.

"Mama… dog." He said and pointed at the huge German Shepard.

"Ri-Ri can become a dog for Zykla, Ri-Ri." He said and got on all fours.

"Bark bark, Ri-Ri." Katarina started to laugh and Zykla giggled.

"Giru, better do, bark bark, giru." Hiru got on all fours and started to prance around.

"See hunny you have two adorable dogs here." Kat started but then saw Giru chase Ri-Ri to the sky.

"Well they'll come back later." She muttered. Zykla looked back at the dog.

"Dog." He said.

"Yes baby boy… That's a dog and a big one." She giggled when he squirmed in her hold.

"Dog. Dog. Dooog" he cried and pouted realizing Kat wasn't going to bulge. Seconds later Zykla giggled when the German Shepard walked over to him and sat in front of him.

"What?" she asked confused and sat up with Zykla on her lap as he tried to lean into the dog.

"Hello, I'm sorry it's just that I noticed your son wanted to play with Max here. Don't worry Max is a very nice dog, he's actually a trained police dog… So your son is safe around him." A tall man said. Katarina looked up and saw a tanned man about in his mid-thirties looking down at her.

"Oh uh yes Zykla was just admiring your dog." She said and smiled.

"Zykla is his name? That's quite an exquisite name. May I ask yours? I'm Chris." The man said as he crouched down.

"Katarina…" she introduced herself.

"It's a pleasure meeting you Katarina…" he smiled at her and Katarina was now able to tell his features. Chris had a very sculptured jaw line. He had black spiky hair and green eyes he was quiet handsome but her heart, soul, and body belonged to someone else.

"So Katarina are you here alone?" he asked and Kat nodded sadly.

"Why would such a lovely woman as your-self be alone on a lovely day?" he asked

"My Fiancée is on a business trip so I decided to bring our son to the park to cheer him up. Zykla misses his best friend… Don't you baby boy?" she asked and cuddled him to her chest.

"He won't miss him much longer." Came a deep masculine voice behind them. Zykla turned to the familiar voice and screeched in glee.

"Dada!" he yelled and squirmed out of a shocked Katarina's hold. Zykla walked over to Trunks and Trunks knelt down to pick him up.

"Hey there buddy, how have you been? I bet you've missed me as much as I've missed you." He said and cuddled Zykla to his chest.

"Katarina, please do introduce your friend." He said and walked behind Kat in a very possessive manner.

"Trunks, this is Chris and his dog Max. Chris this is my fiancée Trunks Briefs. Trunks, Chris walked over to show Zykla his dog." She said and smiled.

"Oh yes, I knew you looked somewhat familiar… My apologies I didn't recognize you earlier." Chris said and stood up.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Katarina, Trunks… Goodbye Zykla." He said and started to jog off with Max. Trunks gritted his teeth and sat on the ground with Zykla placed in his lap. Trunks went into his suit pocket and dug out a small red car for Zykla.

"So when did you get back?" she asked hurt and angry that he never called her.

"This morning… Why did you come here alone?" Trunks asked furious that she was talking to man and had put their son in a dangerous situation with a massive dog inches from him.

"Oh Trunks please don't even start… Zykla and I have been stuck in the house and I thought he would love some air so don't go there." Katarina glared at him. Trunks gave her a sharp nod and got up with Zykla in his arms. He then made his way to the pond to show Zykla the ducks. Katarina sighed and shook her head. She had a bad feeling. Katarina knew something terrible was going to happen.

* * *

It was one in the morning and after a two hour argument about Katarina talking to another man and having a massive dog near their son… And Trunks leaving all of a sudden to the other side of the world as well as not calling. Trunks and Katarina were now sitting on the bed while Katarina cried and Trunks pleaded to her.

"I love you Katarina, I love you so much. I'm sorry for what I did. For leaving and never calling I stayed longer to think about what has been going on with us. I promise I'm going to figure out how I can be a better lover."

"Trunks please don't… Just… Just don't do this to me again." She stuttered.

"I can handle all the physical pain. I've told you that _**n**_th amount of times I've also told you that I can't and will not stand for another heart break. You need to realize that my relationship with you isn't like any of my previous relationships. I've never been in love with someone like I am with you. When you make me feel like you don't care or lie to me… That…That breaks me. I'll tell you one last time… I don't have the mental strength to go through another heart break from you… So please, please if you love me as much as I love you never leave me, never hurt me like you have in the past couple of weeks. Promise me." She nearly begged. Trunks blinked away his tears and hugged Katarina tight to his chest.

"I'm so sorry baby, and I promise I'll never hurt you again." He vowed and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Trunks and Kat came to terms and Katarina wanted to surprise Trunks for lunch. She had big news for him and wanted him to take the rest of the day off. She walked into C.C with the hugest smile she'd ever had. As she walked in everyone greeted her, so she had easy access to his office. She got into the elevator and waited until it closed. Katarina was beaming and glowing she couldn't wait until the elevator doors opened revealing Trunks' floor.

_Oh my Dende! Thank you I can't believe this is happening! I'm so happy ahh Trunks is going to flip! I wonder why he hasn't noticed yet? I mean he is a sayian aren't their senses high and extra sensitive? Anyway who cares I'm so happy ahhh nothing can bring me down from my high today! Oh Dende I'm so grateful I mean ahhh you've giving me so much! After this I'm telling Trunks to fly me up there so I can hug the green out of you!_ Katarina thought to the green god as she rode the elevator to his floor. As her thoughts came to an end the doors opened she hopped out and up to Trunks' secretary Amy.

"Hey Amy is Trunks busy?" she asked her smile still plastered on her face.

"Hey Kat I'm sorry but Mr. Briefs left for the day he said he wasn't feeling well and left home." Amy said in a sad tone. Katarina tilted her head to the side and quirked an eye brow

"He wasn't feeling well?" She asked Amy just nodded

"Hmmm he probably tired calling me but I don't have my cell phone with me. Well I better go check on him, take him some soup. I'll see you later Amy!" Kat said as she turned on her heel

"Wait Kat can you take these to him they need to be signed by tomorrow." Amy said as she got up from her desk and handed the paper work to Kat.

"Sure." Kat said as she smiled

"I'll see you later Kat. Tell him I hope he gets better." Kat nodded and headed to the elevator as she got in and the doors closed Katarina pulled out her cell phone and made a call. After the fourth ring a man answered.

"Hello!" He greeted

"Hey I need you to meet me at C.C now. Hurry up." She said as she hung up. The elevator came to its stop and she hopped out, walked to the exit, and waited for the man.

"Hey Kat what happened? Are you ok? Is Trunks ok?" The man asked as he approached her. Katarina turned around and gave him a sad smile.

"Hey Goten I'm fine but I have a feeling Trunks isn't." Goten raised an eyebrow and sensed out Trunks Ki. He stopped and made a horrified face.

"Goten I need you to fly me over to his old apartment." She said as she started walking south.

"Wait Kat I don't think that's a good idea. How about we call first?" Goten asked as he followed her into an alley. Katarina turned to him.

"No first of all I'm his fiancé and I don't need to call to visit him at a place which was supposedly 'sold'." Katarina quoted.

"Second I was in the best mood in this freaking universe and now I'm in the worst. And thirdly he is going to regret that this day ever happened!" She said as her eyes got watery and her face got red. Katarina was breathing hard and deeply and Goten was scared she might explode

"Kat? Hey are you ok? Come on breathe slowly you can't go. You're not in good shape you don't look good. I should take you ho..." but was cut off by Kat

"look Got...Goten please don't I...I...I know you know just...Please I...I need to see my own. Just take me...please." She stuttered and pleaded. Goten looked up at her and saw her fighting her tears. For a human Katarina was strong, not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well. _Trunks is going to destroy her. Why are you such an idiot?_ He thought as he nodded to Kat and picked her up. She buried her face in his chest trying not to cry she knew what she was going to find. But Katarina needed Trunks to know that this was his last chance. They made it to Trunks' condo in no time.

"Goten please stay here I'll yell if I need you." She told him

"Kat are you sure you want to go in there?" He asked she nodded and headed into the building, went into the elevator up to his floor, and walked to the front door. She blinked away her tears and took a deep breath before she opened the door with the extra key Trunks had hidden under the mat.

Katarina headed inside and heard the worst noise coming out of Trunks' room. She heard moaning coming out of his room her tears started running down and she wiped them away quick as she walked to his room. When Katarina opened the door she was presented with the worst scene ever. There on the bed was Trunks on top of some blonde woman. Both panting, grunting, and moaning each other's name. Katarina swallowed her tears.

"You make me sick!" She spat at him. Trunks froze mid thrust _No it can't be. Dende please don't _Trunks thought as he closed his eyes and focused on a Ki he would recognize miles away. Yup there she was right behind him Trunks reopened his eyes turned around and was met with an angry and hurt brunette.

* * *

**So what did ya think?**

**Dayvon135: Oh you got it right! Okay I know cheating is so cliché, but just you wait for the next chapter! **


	6. of The End

**Please review! Hope you all enjoy it **

**My lovely thank yous!**

**Morisako83:** Thank you for your review. So I threw you off guard! Lol. And that's a good guess… You'll find out in this chapter. And yes I also believe Trunks deserves a beating.

**Dayvon135:** Yes you guessed it right! Lol Hope you enjoy this chapter

**Mia:** I know! Damn Trunks! lol

* * *

_**"You make me sick!" She spat at him. Trunks froze mid thrust No it can't be. Dende please don't Trunks thought as he closed his eyes and focused on a Ki he would recognize miles away. Yup there she was right behind him Trunks reopened his eyes turned around and was met with an angry and hurt brunette.**_

"Katarina, I can explain." Trunks pleaded as he stumbled off the bed looking for his pants. Katarina wiped away her tears and held up a hand.

"Don't! I don't want to hear it I never want to see your face again. I hope she was worth it." She spat out the end and looked over his shoulder to see the smirking blonde. Katarina looked at her wide-eyed and stumbled back not believing who she saw. Her lips trembled and she was on the verge of falling onto her knees to sob.

"YOU!" she hissed and shook her head in denial while pointing at the blonde.

"How? Why? Oh DENDE!" she yelled and covered her mouth in a horrified manner.

"Why? Why would you do this to me?!" she whispered looking at both the blonde and Trunks then with shaky hands she took off her engagement band and threw it on the floor.

Katarina made her way out the room and into the hall of the condo. Trunks had buttoned his pants and started to follow her out the condo not before picking up the band.

"Wait Trunks! You can't leave me here alone!" the blonde woman whined. Trunks turned around to glare at her.

"Not now Gazelle, just leave." He hissed and continued to walk out the bedroom.

When Katarina reached the hall she bumped into a wall, she knew who it was and buried her face into his chest as she clutched his shirt.

"Take me to your place I don't want to see him." She whispered Goten nodded, picked her up bridal style, and flew out the window. Trunks picked up Goten's Ki and followed it to his house.

* * *

When Goten landed he didn't put Katarina down just yet. He walked up to his door, opened it, and went inside to the living room. After Goten sat down he rocked Kat back and forth like a child. Katarina was sobbing into his chest still and didn't want to let go. _What an idiot! Why did I ever fall for him? Why! I knew I was going to get hurt I hate him! She_ thought and it made her cry more as much as she wanted to hate him she couldn't. Chi-Chi and Goku walked into the living room hearing their son walk in. Once Chi-Chi saw Goten holding a crying Katarina she ran and knelt before them.

"Oh my Dende! What happened, Goten? What did you do? Did Trunks do something to this poor girl!?" Chi-Chi asked raged as she stood up.

Goten looked up at his parents and shook his head. Chi- Chi gave him a weird look but Goku understood and he also detected Trunks Ki near. He decided to take Chi-Chi into the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen Goku looked at his wife.

"Chi? How about you make some hot cocoa for Kat? You know she loves it, especially yours." Chi-Chi nodded and went to work. Goku then made his way back to the living room.

"Kat, I'm going to take you to my room Trunks is coming." Goten said as he got up with Katarina still in his arms.

"Goten, n-o pl- please I don't want to see him... H-he was w-with hher…" Katarina cried remembering the blonde in Trunks' bed. Goten nodded and made his way up the stairs to his room. When he got inside he laid Katarina on his bed and tucked her in.

"Here get some rest I'll deal with him downstairs okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes curling herself into a ball. Goten made his way back downstairs.

* * *

Trunks landed in the front lawn of the Sons' house and went to the front door to knock. He sensed Katarina's Ki in Goten's room but decided to use the front door. Goku answered the door and led him inside.

"Take a seat Trunks." Trunks shook his head and started to pace in the Son's living room.

"Goku where is she? I need to talk to her." He pleaded. Goku looked over Trunks' appearance. He was naked from head to toe except for his jeans. His hair was a mess, Goku could smell another woman's scent all over him.

"She's resting, what happened, Trunks? Katarina looks so broken… What did you do to her?" he asked. Trunks dropped his head in shame.

"I hurt her Goku. I hurt her bad." He whispered Goku nodded he knew what happened he sensed it all. _Damn it Vegeta is coming_ he thought

"Trunks you need to lower your Ki and hide." Trunks looked up confused

"Your father is coming." Goku said Trunks eyes widened a bit but then shrugged.

"He can come I deserve a well beaten." He said and looked over to the front door waiting for his father to burst through it.

"Trunks, no you don't understand she needs time to think she'll forgive you eventually. Now I suggest you hide Vegeta is real close." On cue Vegeta broke down the front door.

"Hey Vegeta! So long no see." Goku said and started to laugh nervously.

"Kakarot what is going on?!" He asked

"WHAT IS GOING ON OUT THERE!? VEGETA IS THAT YOU? VEGETA? IF YOU BROKE MY DOOR YOU'RE FIXING IT!" Chi-Chi yelled from the kitchen. Vegeta simply rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about? We're just talking." Goku said as he threw a hand behind his head. Very Goku like.

"Don't play dumb with me Kakarot I can feel everyone's Ki here. Everyone is distressed where is Katarina?" Vegeta asked in a deadly voice. Vegeta had become very protected of Katarina over the past few weeks. He saw her as a worthy mate for his son and she proved herself to him. He respected her and her love for humans and his raise only made him respect her more.

"She's resting." Goten answered Vegetas question as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

"What happened?" Vegeta questioned eyeing both father and son.

"It was all my fault father." Trunks said looking at his father in the eyes.

"Boy what did you do?" Vegeta questioned. Like Goku, Vegeta knew what happened. He only wanted his son to man up and tell him. Vegeta was already planning a punishment. He even planned a day to be with Katarina.

"Now Vegeta how about you sit down." Goku reasoned

"No Kakarot. Now don't make me lose my patients what did you do?" Vegeta asked again getting annoyed now he flashed in front of Trunks and grabbed him by his collar.

* * *

Katarina heard everyone yelling downstairs well really only Vegeta yelling. _I hope he doesn't hurt him_. She thought _**Why would you care? He hurt you not to long ago.**_ A voice thought back. _No! I mean yes he did but still I don't want anything to happen to him. Ahhh I know what to do!_ Kat thought as she got out of Goten's bed and wiped away some tears. Katarina made her way out of Goten's room and down the stairs to the living room. She saw Vegeta chocking Trunks and Trunks eyes were closed. _Oh Trunks please be okay _she thought before she spoke.

"Vegeta don't." She whispered and everyone stopped to turn to see the woman by the door.

"What did my son do to you?" Vegeta asked and furred his brows once he saw how broken his future-daughter-in-law looked.

"He did nothing it's me I'm an emotional wreck at the moment." She said. They gave her a confusing look.

"Kat don't lie to him." Trunks said as he opened his eyes and apologized to her through is eyes. Katarina looked at Trunks and gritted her teeth keeping her tears at bay.

"No Trunks. Just don't. Look I need to tell you all what's wrong with me...Well actually it's not a bad thing...Anyways just Vegeta please put him down." She pleaded him Vegeta threw Trunks onto the floor.

"Where's Chi-Chi? I think I'll need her here." Kat said

"Chi? Come in please." Goku yelled for his wife

"What is it?" she asked as she walked into the living room.

"Oh hey Kat you're looking better hun." Chi-Chi said and patted Katarina in the back

"Hey Chi-Chi umm can you sit down for my news? I need some girl power here." Kat said as she tried to laugh but failed. Chi-Chi nodded and sat on the sofa. Everyone else was standing except for Goku who went to sit by his wife.

"Now Vegeta Trunks made me sad because I went to his office to surprise him...And...And instead I found him...Home being lazy." She said trying to hold back her tears but some slipped down. Trunks was still on the floor looking at her pleading her why she wasn't telling him the truth. Goku had his brows furred trying to figure out where she was going and Goten had an angry expression. He couldn't believe Kat was lying for his no good excuse of a best friend.

"Now why it hurts me so much is because...Well I wanted to tell him some...Something big and I find him there. Anyways why I feel sad is be...because I'm...I...I'm pr...pre-pregnant." Katarina said as she fell to the ground crying. Chi-Chi and Goten immediately went to her side. Both kneeling down to hug her.

"Goten let's take her up stairs she needs rest." Chi-Chi said as Goten was barely going to pick her up.

"No, no I want to stay here. I can't let him hurt _him_." Katarina whispered the last part only for Goten to hear.

"Kat you need to rest." Chi-Chi said but Kat being stubborn shook her head no. Chi-Chi sighed and told Goten to lay her on the couch.

"I'm going to be a father?" Trunks whispered mainly to himself. Vegeta looked at everyone and knew they weren't telling him the truth. He knew what happened but wanted them to tell him. _Apparently she loves him too much don't worry Katarina he will pay _Vegeta thought. He humphed and started heading to the door.

"You know the woman is going to want to know." He said before he took off into the air.

"Katarina?" Trunks asked

"No Trunks I don't want to speak to you or see you. I just did that so both my babies can have a father in the future. Goten I'm going back to your room." She got up and made her way to the stairs before she went up the stairs she turned to them

"Don't wait for me, don't look for me do you understand? When I feel ready I'll call you. One more thing no one else can know about this break up." and with that she left to Goten's room. When she made her way to his room she sunk in his bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Trunks I think you should go home." Goten said as he walked out the living room. Trunks nodded and got up.

"I'm sorry for all of this. Chi-Chi I'll pay for the door."

"Don't worry Trunks I'm sure Goten can fix it. Get some rest." Chi-Chi said as she left the living room. Goku walked Trunks out. Before Trunks took flight he turned to Goku.

"Goku please take care of her." Goku smiled and nodded

"Trunks give her time." Trunks nodded and took flight

* * *

The next day Katarina took out her cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" answered a raspy teenager.

"Bra it's me" Katarina whispered. She had stayed with the Sons and slept in Goten's bed while he slept on the couch.

"Kat! Kat I heard what happened I'm so sorry. Where are you let's meet up. Zykla wants his mama." She said the end sadly. Katarina closed her eyes and her tears once again slipped down. She knew her baby boy was going to be the most heartbroken after her decision. Katarina knew how mush Zykla loved his father, but she needed to do this.

"No umm the reason I'm calling is because I need a favor and I know only you can do it." She said

"Of course anything hunny what is it?" Bra said now awake. She looked over to her left and saw a still sleeping Zykla.

"Trunks once told me that Bulma constructed Ki hiders. I need two today and can you please bring me my baby." She said

"Why?" Bra asked even though she had an idea of what Katarina was going to do.

"I'm leaving for a while and I don't want anyone to find me nor Zykla." Kat whispered

"Kat no please don't do this." Bra pleaded.

"I need to it's the only way I'll be able to think. Please get it and bring me Zykla. Don't tell anyone just tell them I want to see him. Bye Bra." Katarina hung up not wanting Bra to ask any other questions.

"Kat wait..." but the phone was dead Bra immediately went to the lab to look for the necklace and bracelet. After getting Zykla's things she took him into her arms and left before anyone waking up. The only thing was she didn't notice a certain Sayian looking at her through the second floor window.

* * *

"Mama…" Zykla smiled when he saw her. Katarina ran to the car and embraced her son to her.

"Hey baby, how are you? I'm sorry we weren't together last night but we'll be together from now on I promise my love." Katarina said and snuggled her face into his stomach making him laugh. Bra had tears in her eyes as she saw them interact.

"Kat, can you please rethink this?" she asked and passed a baby bag to Katarina.

"It's only for a while Bra, we'll be back soon." She said and smiled sadly.

"I'm keeping you to that, please stay in touch with me. I stored a non-traceable phone and laptop in the bag as well as some things for Zykla and money." She said

"Here are the Ki hiders. I suggest the bracelet for Zykla it's more stern." She handed them over. Katarina nodded and started to tear.

"I love you Bra and I appreciate what you're doing for me. I know it's difficult especially since he's your brother. I'll call you once I know where we're going." With that Katarina started to walk to her car.

* * *

"Mama, where Dada?" Zykla asked as they got onto the bridge. Katarina had secured both their Ki hiders and now where on the move to another state. Katarina couldn't stop crying throughout their drive.

"He's at work baby." She said. Zykla being satisfied with her answer nodded his head and went back to looking out the window.

* * *

After five hours of driving Katarina stopped at a nearby shopping mart. She took Zykla into her arms and walked into the store. She grabbed a couple of drinks, food, and hair cosmetics. She then drove to a nearby hotel and went into the bathroom with Zykla.

"Okay baby boy we're going to have fun with some paint, do you want to have fun?" She asked Zykla as she stripped him of his clothes. Katarina did the same with herself. Now Zykla was in his boxers as she was left in her underwear. Katarina sat him in his seat and started to mix the hair coloring. Zykla smiled and clapped his hands.

"Paint." He said when he saw her bleaching her hair. After fifteen minutes Kat started to massage the strawberry red hair color into his scalp. Zykla laughed feeling the coolness of the liquid. Katarina smiled.

"You like that baby? It's a bit cool." She laughed. And Zykla giggled. After massaging all the color into his hair they moved to the bedroom and sat on the floor watching TV while waiting for the timer. Once the timer went off Katarina picked up Zykla and they made their way to the shower.

"Close your eyes Zykla and leave them close until I say open." She ordered and started to washout the color. After about an hour of them both in the shower she got out and dried him. Katarina then changed Zykla into some pajamas and she slipped into a long t-shirt that belonged to Trunks. Katarina cursed Bra.

"Really Bra, this was the only item you got for me?" she said out loud. Katarina ordered some room service and both her and Zykla enjoyed it while watching a movie.

When it was time for bed she made sure the hotel room was locked as well as the door to the patio. She then slipped under the covers with Zykla and held him close to her body.

"Dada…" he whimpered. Katarina gulped down the tears and her lips trembled. She knew Zykla was afraid of the dark and Trunks was the only one who was able to calm him down. Mainly, because he always held Zykla to his chest and hummed him a lullaby.

"Mama, I want Dada… I scared." He whimpered and buried his face into her chest. Katarina held him close.

"I know baby, but Mommy's here and I won't let anything happen to you. Now let's get some sleep my little love bug." She whispered as she stroked his head and started to hum. Soon Zykla fell asleep and Katarina stayed awake looking down at her angel. _I'm so sorry baby boy. I know I'm hurting you through this, but I need this and I can't bear being apart from you._ She thought and held onto her baby. _Damn it Trunks! Why? Why did you do this to us? Look, because you decide to be unfaithful I'm hurting my baby. _She cried.

"I'm so sorry Zykla, please forgive me." She whispered and kissed his forehead.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review! :)


	7. Time Away

**Morisako83:**_** Thank you for your review! And I know I felt terrible for her lying but she still loves him…**_

_**Dayvon135: Thanks so much for both your reviews **__** I can't tell you exactly if she's going back or not but I think you'll guess in this chapter. I think you're going to enjoy this one**_

_**Ugh: Yeah it seems so. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this one.**_

* * *

_**Last time:**_

_Soon Zykla fell asleep and Katarina stayed awake looking down at her angel. I'm so sorry baby boy. I know I'm hurting you through this, but I need this and I can't bear being apart from you. She thought and held onto her baby. Damn it Trunks! Why? Why did you do this to us? Look, because you decide to be unfaithful I'm hurting my baby. She cried. _

"_I'm so sorry Zykla, please forgive me." She whispered and kissed his forehead._

* * *

"MOTHER!" Trunks called out for her as he jogged through the house. Bulma was currently in the lab when she heard him calling through the security cameras.

"MOTHER! MOTHER! FATHER!" he yelled again and walked into the kitchen pacing the floor.

"Trunks, what's wrong? Why are you yelling?" Bulma asked as she stepped out through the elevator. Trunks turned to her.

"I can't sense them! I can't sense any of them." He cried out and slid himself down onto the ground.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked completely confused.

"What is all this yapping!?" Vegeta grunted.

"Father! Can you sense them because I can't? I can't sense Katarina, Zykla, nor the baby!" he cried again. Vegeta raised his brow in confusion and then did a quick Ki check and sure enough he couldn't sense any of them.

"Vegeta, is it true?" Bulma asked and Vegeta turned to her giving her the look to confirm it. Bulma gasped and sat down in a stool.

"How it is possible? How could they hide it?" Bulma started to ask herself.

"Did Katarina know about the Ki hiders you once constructed?" Vegeta asked and that made Trunks snap his head to his father.

"I told her, but how would she have gotten them?" he asked.

"Bra…" Bulma sighed and on queue Bra walked into the kitchen.

"Hi everyone…" she greeted not as cheerful as usual. Trunks flashed to her side and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Bra, what did you do?! Tell me why you did it?" he asked

"Because she asked… She needed to." She whispered and started to tear up.

"Oh Bra…" Bulma whispered.

"Why? Why did you do it? You're **MY** sister!" he yelled and Bra shrugged herself away from him.

"Do you honestly think I wanted her to leave! It's your fault Trunks! You're the reason my sister left with my nephew and future nephew. It's because you couldn't keep it in your damn pants! " She yelled

"It's all your fault, she's broken because you hurt her more than once, but this last time was her limit… You didn't only sleep with another woman but you slept with Nick's younger sister! You back stabbed her with her ex's sister!" She yelled and Trunks slapped her. Vegeta immediately grabbed him and threw him to the wall. Bra grabbed her stinging face and started to cry.

"I didn't know who she was! I didn't feel anything for her! I was just trying to figure out why I kept hurting Katarina and yet I never hurt Gazelle every time we slept together!" he yelled.

"You disgust me! I'm ashamed to call you my brother and I'm also proud that I helped her get away from you!" she spat and made her way out the door.

"You have a lot to fix around here." Vegeta growled and left to follow Bra. Bulma had been silently crying. She stood up and knelt in front of her son.

"Trunks, when did it start?" she asked Trunks look at her confused at first but then understood the question.

"In New York, I met Gazelle there and I stayed longer to be with her. I then came back home and saw Katarina talking to another man. I was so angry that I left in the middle of the night and called Gazelle. I love Katarina, I truly love her but I wanted to figure out why I kept hurting her and I never once hurt Gazelle." He cried. Bulma held him like when she use to when he was a child.

"Oh baby boy… don't cry… She'll come back and we'll fix everything just give her time." She whispered as she soothed him.

* * *

It had been two weeks since she had left. Katarina packed their things and made her way to the car with their bag in one arm and Zykla in the other.

"Mama, where Dada? I wanna see him. I miss him." Zykla said while Katarina buckled him in the car. Katarina took in a deep long breath.

"Hunny, Dada isn't with us right now…" she started and when he started to tear up.

"But we will see him soon baby boy, don't you worry." She calmed him. Katarina made her way into the car and she started to head to the highway. She drove for hours not sure where she wanted to stop. After driving most of the morning and afternoon she decided to stop in a town called Heathermore. Katarina parked the car in front of a small café and grabbed Zykla from the back.

"Are you hungry?" she asked and he nodded. They made their way into the café and to a booth in the far back. A woman with red hair stopped at her table.

"Hey'a dear, my name is Kenzi and I'll be your server for the day. What can I gethca?" she asked.

"Hello, um let me have a sweat tea and a fruit punch please." She said. Kenzi nodded and made her way to the counter. After three minutes she came back and placed Kat's drink in front of her as well as Zykla's, whose was in a foam cup.

"Okay sweets, do you know what-cha gonna order?" She asked.

"Yes, we'll have the monster deluxe and the chicken fingers child's plate with mac and cheese as well as fries." Katarina ordered. Kenzi nodded and made her way to the kitchen. Katarina looked around and noticed that the café was early empty besides her and another old woman who was sitting by the window.

"So darling, who ya runnin' from if ya don't mind my asking?" Kenzi startled her. Katarina looked up at her confused.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised that she'd ask such a thing.

"Darling I'm a pro at reading people and you are running from someone… Ya know it's better when ya let it out." She said Kat sighed and shook her head.

"I'm not running, I'm just passing through with my son." Kat said and looked down at Zykla who was sipping his cup. Kenzi smiled.

"He sure is a cuttie, what's his name?" she asked. Kat was about to blurt out his name but then decided to not.

"Z" she said and Kenzi smiled.

"Z…" Kenzi repeated as if testing the name.

"Nice and short." Kenzi laughed.

"What about yours?" she asked

"Sophie" Katarina answered.

"Well it's nice meeting you Sophie and Z… Let me go check on ya's order." With that Kenzi left and brought them their food. The next 45 minutes Kat and Zykla ate and then she started to think about their next move when Kenzi walked by.

"Sophie, I live in a small two bedroom apartment, you can stay there rent free if you'd like. I know you don't want to talk about it but you can stay and maybe you'll open up." She offered. Katarina furred her eyebrows and started to debate. She could just keep driving, but knew it was a bad idea to drive during the night and Zykla was already getting restless. Aside from Zykla getting restless her other baby seemed to be moving a lot as well. That was something she was worried about. She knew she was about two months going on three pregnant but her stomach was showing a good size bump and she could feel him kicking her. Katarina sighed and nodded.

"I'd love that and thank you Kenzi." Kenzi smiled and helped Katarina with her bag and that's when she noticed Kat's baby bump.

"Oh my dear lord Jesus!" she squealed.

"I didn't know you're pregnant?" she said and Kat looked down. She hadn't noticed her bump yet.

"Oh ugh yes I'm also expecting."

"Now I'm really glad I offered. You already have a baby in your hands and now you're expecting too! C'mon girl let me show you and Z your new home." And with that they all left and Katarina followed Kenzi in her car. Her apartment was only two blocks away.

* * *

Kenzi walked to the four floor building and unlocked the front door she held it open for Kat and Zykla.

"I'm on the second floor room 221." They walked to the elevator. After the small ride they stepped out and Kenzi shoed Katarina the way to their apartment.

"It's not much but it is a place I can call home." Kenzi said as she unlocked the door and incited Kat in. They walked into a living room/dining room. There was a medium sized TV on a brown chouviner and books on either side its shelves. There was a hunter green couch and brown table lamps on either side. The dining table was four feet behind the couch under a lamp. It was nice and there were paintings as well a photos on the walls. Kat smiled.

"It's beautiful Kenzi." She said and Kenzi led her to the kitchen was right next door.

"You can have anything I have in here… Mi casa es su casa!" She smiled.

"Okay let's go to the bedroom I don't know how long you're planning to stay but you can decorate the room however you'd like it." She said

"There's my bedroom and that's the guest restroom. Cool thing is we have our own restrooms." She said and opened a white door.

"Here's ya's bedroom." Katarina walked into the room and smiled. There was a queen sized bed made in the back and the walls were painted a sky blue and there was a white chuvinier with a small TV on it, as well as lamp tables on either side of the bed.

"That's the closet and your bathroom. I'll leave you alone for a while. I'm going to go out and grab some things. Is there anything ya'd like?" she asked and Kat shook her head.

"Oh wait if you can buy some bananas please." She asked and went into her pocket to pull out money but Kenzi shook her head.

"Don't cha worry I got it. Be back in a bits." She said and left. Katarina looked down at Zykla who was resting his head on her shoulder.

"Okay baby boy this well be our home for a while. Let's get you into some pajamas and in bed my love." She said and started her way to the bed.

After getting Zykla under the covers Katarina had noticed Kenzi hadn't came back yet so she went into the living room with the phone Bra gave her. Katarina looked at the contacts and pressed the "call me" contact. After the third ring Bra answered.

"Katarina!" she cried. Kat smiled sadly

"Hey Bra, how are you sweetie?" she asked as she slid her legs underneath her.

"I'm doing good just worried about you." Bra said honestly.

"I'm sorry I hadn't called… I've been driving non-stop except for the night." She said and Bra nodded even though she knew Katarina couldn't see her.

"How's Zykla?" She asked

"He's good, he misses Trunks a lot especially when he goes to bed, but I've been able to calm him down." She said thinking about how her son gives her a tantrum in the night.

"How is he?" She asked and Bra sighed.

"He's not doing good but don't you worry he deserves it." Bra cried. She hated to see her brother suffer but she knew he had it coming. Trunks had been searching for her non-stop.

"Kat, I need to tell you something…" but Katarina cut her off when she heard the front door open.

"I need to go I'll call you when I get a chance. Bye Bra I love you, take care and him for me please." With that she hung up and smiled at Kenzi who had her arms filled with bags.

"Kenzi what's all this?" Kat asked.

"Oh Sophie, I saw so many things that Z would like and then foods and all that junk." She smiled and started to show Kat all the new things she bought.

* * *

Katarina stripped out of her jeans and t-shirt. She slipped into a long t-shirt Kenzi had bought her. And then slid into the bed and brought Zykla to her chest. Zykla didn't wake up but he did cuddle closer to her chest.

"Oh baby…" she whispered and started to comb his hair to the back.

"I know you miss him baby but we need to get away for a while." She whispered and bent down to give him a kiss on his forehead.

"Da-da…" Zykla whimpered in his sleep. Katarina started to silently cry. _Damn it!_ She cursed.

"I just need sometime, please Zykla, please baby I need you to be strong for momma. Please love I can't go back yet." She whispered. Kat then felt a kick to her stomach.

"Not you too." She whispered and held her bump with her other hand.

"You need to also be strong for momma I'm going through a tough time baby. I already have to worry about Zykla please don't make me worry about you too… Either way I know I won't be staying here long, you're growing too fast for a normal unborn." She whispered and cuddled Zykla closer to her and held her stomach with her other arm.

* * *

Three weeks have passed and Zykla was now comfortable with Kenzi, he even started to call her Ken-Ken.

"Ken-Ken, I want more." He demanded as she started to eat the piece of watermelon. Kenzi laughed.

"Of course Z, come one baby open wide for the melon train." She said and started to make choo-choo noises. Katarina was in the kitchen cooking dinner while Kenzi and Zykla were sitting on the counter.

"Let's put some music on." Kenzi announced and made her way to the radio.

"Oh heck yes! I love this song!" she cried out and turned up the volume. Kenzi them picked up Zykla and started to sway to the music as she started to sing it. Katarina laughed but then frowned when she recognized the song.

_-Flashback-_

_Trunks was talking to some associates and kept glancing at Katarina who was sitting at their table getting annoyed by a married couple. Trunks couldn't hold back the small smile that graced his sharp face. He knew Katarina hated when people tried to fancy her with their stories well only the people who acted nice to her because of her status. She could smell when someone was genuinely being nice to her or just playing a part because she was his fiancée. _She looks breathtaking tonight_ he thought as he sneaked another glance towards her. _

_She was wearing a gold one strap gown that went all the way to her ankles. The gown had a slit on her right leg that started form her mid-thigh and went all the way down showing her creamy toned leg. The rest of the dress hugged her body so tight it left everyone with little imagination as to what was underneath. Trunks remembered when they had first walked into the room and everyone's eyes landed on the couple. All the men wanted to have their arms wrapped around her and all the women wanted to be her. She was gorgeous and at home she was a plane-Jane but that's what he loved even more. She didn't need to do much to be gorgeous she was a natural beauty._

"_Excuse me gentlemen, but it seems that my fiancée would like a dance." Trunks excused himself from the group of men. Trunks started his way over to their table and knelt behind her._

"_You know Ms. you are the most beautiful woman here, I don't know why you're all alone." He whispered in her ear making the woman smile._

"_Oh no sir I'm not here alone, actually my fiancée is here somewhere." She said and looked into the man's eyes._

"_He is? And why would he leave you all alone? He must be a fool." He said. Kat laughed a little and nodded in agreement._

"_He is." She agreed._

"_A fool for you beautiful..." he said as he leaned forward to capture her lips. Trunks then stood up to walk in front of her._

"_May I have this dance?" he asked as he stretched his arm toward her._

"_And here I thought you'd never ask." She said as she took his left hand and stood up. Trunks chuckled and led her out to the dance floor where he spun her around and wrapped one of his hands around her waist and the other took a hold of her right hand. They began to sway to the music and Trunks recognized the song playing and decided to sing it in her ear._

"…_Looking forward to it, for some time _

_now honey I know you love getting dressed up, _

_and you know I love showing you off, _

_but watching your __**brown **__eyes, dancing in the candle light glow, _

_all I can think about, is getting you home, _

_Walking through the front door, seeing your__** gold**__ dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving me all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home…" He whispered seductively in her ear. Katarina giggled and held onto him tighter._

"_I love you and can't wait until your Mrs. Briefs." He said and captured her lips._

"_And I can't wait until you get me home." She licked her lips._

_End of flashback_

Katarina gulped down the tears and smiled when she heard Zykla laugh. Katarina was flipping the burgers when she felt a kick.

"Kenzi where is there a place to buy clothes?" she asked as she turned to her roommate.

"Oh shopping!" Kenzi sang. Katarina laughed.

"I'm so glad you finally realized ya need new clothes, darling ya's baby bump is getting huge!" she said and started to rub Kat's stomach. Katarina smiled and held onto her stomach.

"Yes, he's getting real big real fast." She said. Kenzi nodded in agreement.

"We'll go tomorrow morning." Katarina said and turned back to the stove.

* * *

-two weeks later-

Katarina was in the kitchen washing dishes while Zykla was sitting on the floor playing with some of his toys. When Kenzi slammed opened the door and ran into the kitchen.

"Oh my god Sophie!" yelled a panting Kenzi. Kat turned from the sink to see a panting blonde run into their kitchen. She immediately placed the dish she was washing into the sink and walked up to her friend. Zykla looked up to see the commotion he then stood up and started to follow his mother and crazy but funny friend to the living room.

"Kenzi what happened? Breathe slowly." She led Kate to a sofa and sat in front of her waiting until she spoke.

"Guess who's in town?!" she yelled. Kat quirked an eyebrow.

"Umm Mr. Satan?" she guessed.

"No even better!" Kenzi smiled.

"The president?"

"Of what?"

"United States?" Katarina puckered her lips.

"No! The president of C.C! Yup Trunks Briefs is in town! Can you believe it?" Kat froze _Oh no why is he here_ Zykla heard his fathers name and started to clap his hands.

"Dada! Dada, mama dada here. I wanna see dada." He ordered as he walked over to his mother. Katarina looked at him wide-eyed. While Kenzi was confused. She then noticed Katarina's chocked face.

"Sophie are you ok?" she asked concerned laced in her voice.

"Oh huh? Yea I'm find I'm just uhhh excited." It sounded more like a question. Katarina grabbed Zykla and started to make her way to her bedroom.

"Uhh Kenz? Do you know why he's here? For business?" Katarina yelled out as she placed Zykla on the bed.

"Now you mister don't say anything about daddy." She whispered and started to change him out of his clothes. Zykla giggled and started to whisper about how he couldn't wait to see his father and all the things he wanted to say to him.

"Umm yes I believe he's here for business." She answered remembering the girls in the café gossiping.

"Business?" she asked. _Why would he have any business here?_ She thought.

"Yup…" Kenzi popped the 'P'

"Ok how long is he going to be here?" she asked

"I don't know Oh my god! We should meet him! He's staying at the hotel in front of the café!" she squealed. But Katarina shook her head

"No I don't think I can you know with Zykla and the baby and all. I'm kind of getting into that phase of nausea and that stuff." Kenzi pouted

"That's a shame well some of the girls were going to the café to see if he goes. Are you going to work today?" she asked

"I don't know I'm not feeling too well but you go ahead Kenz I'll see you tonight." Katarina said and Kenzi squealed. She then ran to her room thinking of what to wear.

"Mama, Dada is here. I want to see him." Zykla ordered but Kat shook her head. After an hour latere Kenzi walked into Katarina's room.

"Okay I'm off. I'll see the two of you tonight. Later's Z." Kenzi kissed his cheek and made her way out the door. As soon as Kat heard the front door lock she threw her suitcase on the need and started to throw all their things in.

"Okay I don't know why he came here but we have to leave Zykla. Come' on baby."She said and helped him off the bed. Katarina secured his small backpack on his back and left Kenzi her key, money, and a letter. Katarina then grabbed Zykla's hand and made their way out the door.

* * *

Katarina made her way to the airport making sure to look around for Trunks. She had bought their plane ticket and dropped off their suitcases. Now she was sitting in one of the chairs with Zykla on her lap. Truth be told she was scared. Scared to be alone with her baby boy and by the size of her stomach she was afraid she wouldn't be able to protect her children. Katarina was going to leave the country. She needed more time alone and needed to get away from Trunks. After two hours her flight was called.

"Okay let's get going Zy." Kat picked him up and made her way to the terminal. After getting on the plane and getting Zykla situated in his seat she sat down and buckled herself. After fifteen minutes Katarina felt the plane start moving and soon after they were in the sky heading to the states.

As the plane made its way to the States a golden figure appeared in front of it.

"What the hell is this?" Pilot 1 asked his co-polite. The figure in the middle pointed to the plane and then to the ground and repeated this movement.

"He wants us to land this thing." The co-pilot said and looked over to his partner. Pilot 1 furred is brows.

"Should we?" he asked not sure what to do and by the looks of the golden figure he knew if they didn't something was going to happen.

* * *

**_So there is it is! What did you all think? I hope you're all ready because it gets good from this point on!_**

**_Please Review!_**

**_-Sophie_**


	8. My Future

**Morisako83:** Thanks for your review hun! I know Vegeta didn't beat him! -_- but he had other things to worry about. And You'll see who the figure was! Hope you like this chapter

**The Avid Reader:** Wow I appreciate you reading my story that fast! I know some parts were a bit boring but I had some fillers in for the future! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!

**Dayvon135:** So you should be able to figure out what he wanted in this chapter!

* * *

I look over at buckled Zykla who is looking out the window mumbling about how it feels different being in the air now that it is when he's in one of the Saiyans arms. I sigh sadly and look around the section wondering if anyone else was running like I was. We have just made our way into the air when all of a sudden I feel the plane descend. I fur my eyebrows and stop the attendant who was passing by.

"Umm excuse me Miss?" I call out to her.

"Yes?" She turns faking a smile.

"What's going on? Why has the plane stopped?"

"I'm not sure ma'am but I will find out soon." She says and turns to walk to the front. I sigh and look down at Zykla.

"Mama, why we stop?" he asks I shrug.

"I'm not sure baby."

As soon as the plane hit the ground and made a complete stop the golden figure flashes to the side door and yanks it open. He then flies in and starts looking around the section. When Katarina saw the gold light shine through the curtain she immediately unbuckled herself and then Zykla. Katarina grabbed Zykla and made her way to the back of the plane and hid in the restroom.

"Oh my god what is that?" yelled a woman as she pointed to the light.

"I want everyone out now." He growled.

"I said NOW!" Everyone scrambled to their feet and sprinted out the plane. The golden figure looked around the plane making sure no one stayed behind. He then snapped his head to the back of the plane with narrowed eyes. He made his way to the back and stood in front of the bathroom. He smirked and knocked lightly. Kat gulped and closed her eyes shut while she held onto Zykla closely to her chest, muffling his noises with her breasts. _Please Dende make him go away._ She prayed

"Come out I know you're in there." Said the golden figure. After no response he got irritated and yanked open the door. There on the toilet was Katarina holding Zykla tightly to her chest. Her eyes were shut tears streaming down her cheeks with Zykla pressed to her stomach protectively. The golden figure's face soften at the sight.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said gently and knelt down in front of her. Zykla reconized the voice and started to squirm in his mother's hold.

"Please just go away" she whispered. The golden figure sighed

"I can't…I need you help" he whispered. He then lifted Katarina to her feet and wrapped his left arm around her and Zykla and brought two fingers from his right hand up to his forehead. Soon they disappeared.

"Sof come on you can open your eyes now. I won't hurt you I promise." He said as he brought up his right hand to caress her left cheek. Katarina shook her head no and pulled away. By now Zykla was able to pull his head away from her chest and started to cry for his father.

"Sof, please look at me" he begged. Kat bit her bottom lip and slowly opened her eyes and was met two aqua eyes. The blue eyed man smiled down at her lovingly.

"You're so beautiful" he commented. Kat was in shock at the man in front of her and stepped further from him.

"You're not Trunks" she whispered and the man in front of her smiled again.

"Well technically I am Trunks but not your Trunks" he said Kat furred her eyebrows. She remembered when Trunks told her a story about when he was a baby his future self-came to earth and warned them about a threat. She then gasped and Future Trunks looked at her puzzled then it clicked. He waved his arms in front of him.

"No there is no threat on earth….that I know of" he chuckled.

"So why did you say you needed my help?" she asked and started to sway Zykla on her hip. All the while Zykla was reaching for his father.

"Come on give me him." Future said as he grabbed Zykla from her arms. Future Trunks started to laugh and sway Zykla around.

"I bet you miss the hell out of him." He whispered to the small blonde.

"I asked you a question." She said but her voice croaked after seeing their interaction.

"Umm well…hey are you hungry?" he asked stalling. Kat narrowed her eyes at him but then her stomach growled._ Damn_ she cursed Future Trunks chuckled

"Well I guess Faith is!" he commented and made his way to his ship.

"Come on follow me." He commanded

"Wait Faith? Who's that?" Kat asked

"Oh ugh well umm do you know the baby's sex yet?" he asked Kat shook her head no

"Well then it's no one" he lied

"You better tell me who it is or I'm leaving!" She said and grabbed Zykla from his arms and he started to cry once again.

"And where are you going to go?" Trunks asked

"I don't know but I'll take this bracelet off and let everyone find me!" she threatened. Future Trunks started to shake his head.

"Okay, Good Dende! Don't get all moody!" he growled and then his eye started to twitch when he heard her shriek.

"Moody?!"

"Sorry… Okay so you're… I mean we are going to have a daughter." He spills

"A daughter" she whispered and held her stomach with one arm.

"Yes and you name her Faith."

"That's beautiful… wait Faith is already born in your time right?" she asked Trunks nodded but had a frown.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she walked a little closer to him Trunks looked up and smiled dumbly.

"What? Nothing's wrong." he lied

"Trunks don't lie to me! I know when something is bothering you now tell me." She said and passed him a still squirming Zykla. Trunks took him and started to play with him.

"Well I've never seen our daughter in person." Kat frowned

"Why?" she asked completely confused.

"In my time line when you left after the incident you never came back. You moved somewhere in the States and never looked back."

"I did? And what happened to Zykla?" she asked on the verge of tears Trunks nodded

"You took him as well, this is the first time I've seen Zykla in person for years." He whispered and held Zykla closer to his chest.

"Oh my god how could I do that? I mean I don't want to be with you because what happened but how could I take away your children?"

"Kat don't cry it's not good for the baby." He said softly but Kat shook her head

"No… I can't believe I did that. Trunks I'm so sorry" she apologized as the tears roamed down her cheeks Trunks gave her a sad smile.

"Hey don't be sorry it's not that bad."

"It's not that bad? How can it not be that bad! It's horrible!" she cried. Zykla turned from Trunks.

"Mama?" he asked in concern.

"Katarina it's not, you at least kept in touch with the girls. She sees you at least once a week and she brings me photos of you Zykla and Faith."

"Why haven't they told you where I am?"

"Well ugh because you threatened them if they did you would move again and they will never see you, Zykla, or Faith again.

"Oh my god! I'm such a horrible person!" she cried

"No Kat its ok they, we all understand hey none of us want that to happened so we made a deal. They won't tell me but they'd bring me photos of you guys. It's the next best thing."

"Do you have them?" she asked

"Yea but I can't show you, I can't risk doing much in this timeline." He explained and made his way into the ship with Zykla and Katarina following.

* * *

"Wait how can we exist in you timeline?" Katarina asked while she fed Zykla. Trunks looked at her funny, not understanding her question.

"Well Kat you know when two people are in love… Well they lay in a bed and the man…" he began making Katarina roll her eyes.

"No you idiot I know how people are made I meant how can I or Bra, Pan, Mar, Gohan, Videl, and or anyone else in the Z team exist in your time line? Present Trunks told me about your time once and said everyone was gone except for you, Bulma, and the small amount of survivors." She gulped.

"Well for my family and friends when they… Uhh passed away mom didn't burry them. No instead she froze them and as time passed came up with this heart shock device that revives you. It's crazy but it worked… And as for you well I've known you for more than half my life. Most of your life as well." He said.

"What do you mean?" Katarina asked confused.

"When I was 17 and you were 7 we met for the first time. Not that, the way we met was romantic or even the way you and present me met. I was flying around looking for the androids when I heard a cry. I flew down an ally and there you were on the ground crying against a limp body." He swallowed as he remembered seeing her beautiful crying face.

**-flashback-**

Trunks was flying above what was left of West City when he heard a loud pitch scream coming from an ally below. He flashed down and heightened his senses for any threats. He didn't hear anyone except for the small black haired girl crying. Trunks walked up to her slowly making sure he left his senses high just in case one of the androids tried to attack. When Trunks got closer he noticed the young girl was sobbing on top of a woman. _Oh Dear Dende_ he thought _That must've been her mother_. Trunks knelt down to the girl.

"Sweetie?" he called out the young girl didn't look up but continued to cry on top of her mother's chest.

"Mama! MAMA please wake up!" the girl repeated

"Excuse me sweetie. Come with me." Trunks tried to grab her but the girl fell back onto her butt and tried kicking him.

"No stay away from me!" she yelled

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help you. Come with me and we will go to my house." The girl looked at Trunks scared. She remembered her mother and father always telling her not to talk to strangers but this boy in front of her made her feel safe. The young girl furred her brows and bit her bottom lip as her tears calmed down. She then looked at the ground and nodded her head slowly. Trunks gave her a sad smile and got up. He then knelt down and took her into his arms.

"Ok now this is going to be a bit scary but just hold on and keep your eyes close. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Trunks assured the girl and flew up into the sky. He flew home in a slow place not wanting to scare the girl.

"Here we are you can open your eyes now." Trunks looked at the little girl in his arms who was hiding her face in the crook of his neck and clutching his shirt with her little hands. The little girl slowly raised her head and opened her teary black eyes.

"Now come on there's no need to cry anymore." He said as he wiped the small tears which crept down her cheeks. Trunks held out his hand for her to take. Once she too a hold of it he led her into his home and called out to his mother.

"Mother! Mother, where are you? I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said.

"Now you're going to me meet my mother in a bit…Wait I didn't even ask what your name was sweetie. What's your name?" he asked as he walked down to the lab. Kat looked up and the teenage boy.

"My name is Soffia Katarina De Luca." She whispered

"Well that's a very beautiful name for a very beautiful girl." Trunks smiled at her. The little girl smiled back.

"I'm Trunks Vegeta Briefs. Nice to meet you Kat." He said as he took one of her little hands

"I hope it's ok with you if I call you Kat" he said. Kat gave him a smile and nodded

"Trunks! You're back! I'm so glad you're ok hun… Who's this cutie?" Bulma asked as she smiled Kat

"Mother this is Soffia Katarina De Luca… or just Kat. Kat this is my mother Bulma Briefs." Kat smiled at Bulma and Bulma did the same.

"Well hello there Kat. Oh hunny you're all wet come one let's get you into a warm bath and into some nice dry clothes before you get sick. Are you hungry?" Bulma asked as she took Kat by the hand. Kat looked at the floor in embarrassment but nodded.

"Trunks, dear would you please fix Kat something to eat."

"Of course mother. I'll see you in a bit Kat" Kat turned and smiled at Trunks. Bulma took Kat upstairs to her room while Trunks headed to the kitchen to get some food for Kat and himself.

"So Kat the bath is ready there is the soap and all the other things you might need."

"Now I don't really have anything in your size but I found some of Trunks old clothes. I'm sure this shirt will fit you nicely for bed and here are some of his old fighting tights. I will be in my room if you need anything." With that Bulma walked out and left Katarina in the tub.

**-6 months later-**

"Kat what's wrong?" Trunks asked as he pulled over the covers so the young girl could hop into his bed.

"Trunks I'm scared." She whimpered and climbed in. Katarina then snuggled close to his naked chest.

"Scared of what?" he asked and tightened his hold on her.

"Those… Those things the androids I'm scared that they might try to take me away from you or Mrs. B or worse if they take you away from me." The young girl broke down Trunks took her into his arms and sighed.

"Kat I promise I will never let any harm come to you." He vowed and kissed the top of her head.

**-10 years later-**

"Hey Sof!" Trunks yelled out for her as he walked into the forest.

"Come on baby, come out!" he yelled and smiled when he caught her Ki hiding behind a tree. Trunks smirked and quietly crept over to her.

"I gotcha ya!" he roared and grabbed her by her waist. Trunks carried her and spun her around, all the while Katarina giggled in his hold. Once he stopped Trunks placed her on her feet and Katarina circled her hands around his neck.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Trunks." Kat said and bit her lip.

"I love you too baby, you're the world to me and I'm so glad I stopped that night. You're my best friend and you'll always be my number one girl." He said and captured her lips.

**-End of flashback-**

"Trunks why did you cheat?" Katarina asked as she started to clean Zykla's mouth.

"To be honest Kat I've never been with anyone but you. You were my first and the only one for a long time. When everything got back to normal and life began I started to notice other women. When I grew up there weren't many women around me only my mother and the one's I would save. You were the first woman I let in and I fell in love with you, but I guess when women started to through themselves at me I just wanted to see if it was the same as when I was with you." He confessed and gave her an apologetic expression.

"So you're saying you cheated on my future self because you wanted to experiment!? What kind of idiot are you?" She yelled.

"Kat I'm the biggest one there is but when I was with that other woman it didn't feel like anything. I was with you for years… Once I realized how stupid I was it was all too late because you found out. I tried everything to win you back but it wasn't enough… I don't blame you." He whispered the end. Katarina nodded.

"Now tell me, what did you need my help with?" she asked. Trunks nodded and started to tell her his problem.

**-Three months later-**

Katarina walked out the ship with Zykla walking beside her. It had been three months since she left with Future Trunks to help him with his problem. She was now five months going to six months pregnant. Katarina sighed and rubbed her back feeling the weight of being pregnant with a sayian. She turned to her companions and smiled.

"Thank you so much Katarina, I am so grateful to you. You gave me back my family and I can never thank you enough love." He said and held her tight to himself. Katarina started to cry into his chest. Trunks held her tighter while the future Katarina grabbed Zykla to speak to him for a while.

"It's okay baby, everything's going to be okay for you I promise. Everything is going to turn out right. You're going to make your own decisions because you want to baby, but before you make them you already know somewhat how our future turns out." He whispers in her ear. Katarina keeps crying and clutches his shirt.

"Shhh, now, now baby. I believe you have some people to reunite with yes?" he asks as he pulls away and wipes her tears away.

"I love you Katarina as does myself in this timeline. He's waiting for you baby, don't let him wait any longer." With that he leans down and kisses her forehead. Trunks then turns to Zykla and kneels down.

"Okay buddy this is where we say goodbye for now, but don't worry you'll see me in a few days." Trunks pulls him close.

"I love you Zykla, you'll see daddy again soon I promise." With that trunks stands and smiles at his family from the past.

"Go to him Katarina, do what you must but go to him. And remember everything I have told you. Be safe." With that Future Trunks and Katarina walk back to their ship.

"Okay baby boy it's time to go back home." With that Katarina takes off her bracelet, Zykla's necklace, and waits until her Saiyans come to rescue them.

"How long do you think it'll take them to get here?" She asks Zykla and giggles when he throws up two fingers.

* * *

Here it is! Hope you all liked it!


	9. Coming Home

Hey everyone, sorry it's taking me a while to update but I just couldn't decide on what to add in this chapter.

Thank you:

**Morisako83:** Thank you for your review! Yes Future came and he needed Kat's help to find his family. She also was able to find out about her future and all hat made her realize she can't leave. Hope you like this one as well.

**Shakilove**: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad it surprised you, at first I wasn't sure what to do but then I got the idea of adding Future in! lol

**The Avid Reader J:** Thanks so much! I'm secretly it leaves you wanting more! Lol I know I sometimes have mistakes but I do hope it's easy to understand lol. Hmm this chapter… let's just say Katarina is like a freaking rollercoaster.

**Guest**: Omg thank you so much! That really meant a lot. Little secret… Throughout the story I will put flashbacks of Kat, Zykla, and everyone from the future. I also was thinking of writing a small story of Future and his time. But I'm not sure yet. Lol

**Dayvon135:** You are guessing everything! Lol And two meant I.T Zykla might be small but he knows a lot. And ohhhh I don't want to ruin anything but later on in the story and the third part to LIAM you'll find out so many things about Zykla! It's so exciting lol

You'll all see what Future Trunks had to put up with for a couple of months lol

* * *

"Do you feel that?" Trunks asked Goten, who smiled widely and nodded furiously.

"It's them, they're far but I can feel them." Goten grinned widely. The two were about to take flight when a gold light appeared to their left revealing three Saiyan men.

"I believe she wants us to find them." Gohan said as he let go of his father's arm. Vegeta grunted in agreement and glared over to Trunks.

"Listen, when we get there you mustn't attack her do you understand? We're not sure if she has gotten the space she's needed it. As a matter of fact I'll deal with Katarina." Vegeta ordered and nodded to everyone.

"Now let us all go get them." He said. Everyone nodded and immediately grabbed Goku.

"Next stop… Katarina and Zykla." Goku announced as they disappeared.

* * *

Katarina grabbed Zykla and made their way under a tree to relax before anyone showed up.

"Hmm it's taking them a bit longer than I expected." She murmured. She was sure they'd use Instant Transmission. Kat looked ahead and saw a flashing light.

"I spoke to soon." She said and smiled once she saw five Saiyan men. Zykla squealed and got to his feet. Soon he was running to the men and they all greeted him with smiles and hugs, one Saiyan was crying into his chest. Katarina bit the inside of her cheek willing herself not to cry. She then cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Anyone going to offer the poor pregnant woman a hand?" she asked sarcastically and they all laughed except for Trunks who wasn't sure what their relationship was. Vegeta walked over to Katarina and carried her into his arms.

"Hey Veg, missed me?" she asked and smiled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her and then looked at her stomach.

"You're bigger than expected. We must get you to the woman so she can check the three of you. Let us go Kakarot." He ordered and made his way back to the group.

"We missed you too Veg." she whispered and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Dada, there's two mamas!" Zykla squealed and showed Trunks his index and middle finger. Trunks furred his eyebrows but laughed.

* * *

"Oh my Dende! Katarina you're back!" Bulma screeched and hugged the young woman.

"And you're huge!" she yelled pushing the young mother back. Bulma looked behind Katarina and saw Zykla in Trunks' arms.

"My baby!" Bulma screeched and grabbed Zykla from Trunks' arms.

"Oh baby, how are you? How was everything? Oh dear Dende I've missed you more than anything!" she whispered and cried as Zykla told her about his adventures. Funny thing is no one believed him. After everyone welcomed Katarina and Zykla home Bulma and Gohan took Kat to her lab and they examined her. Katarina's daughter was healthy and growing quickly. They both predicted she'd be giving birth before she hits nine months.

Katarina walked to the living room with both Bulma and Gohan trailing behind. Everyone was there waiting for her. Katarina looked around and saw Zykla playing with the girls on the floor and Trunks watching them from the wall. She cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"I know you all would like to know where we were but that's something I will tell you all later when I feel comfortable." She said and everyone nodded understanding her.

"I know the media has been going insane wondering where Zykla and I ran off to, and like I told Trunks no one must know about our break up. What I would like to do is just go back to how things were before this whole incident. If the media corners anyone the story of my leaving is I went to a small town on the other side of the world and I met some of Zykla's relatives. That's all we say." With that Katrina sighed and threw herself onto the sofa beside her.

"Oh guys, it's been so long… I've really missed home as has Zykla." Katarina smiled. Everyone chuckled and welcomed her back once again. The women went into the kitchen to prepare a feast while the men walked out to the back to the training room. Trunks not wanting to bother Katarina decided to follow the men. The girls took Zykla to the pool while Katarina walked up to Trunks' old bedroom and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Weeks have passed since Katarina and Zykla went back home. The media attacked the Briefs like vultures and they all kept to the story which the media bought. Katarina still hadn't talked to Trunks, she had made up her mind but now that she had the chance to talk to him she was afraid. Afraid of the heartbreak. And he only thought was only if Future was there to help her.

Katarina got out of her shower and went into her bedroom to dry. She headed to her drawer to get underwear and a bra. Katarina found black underwear and her blue sports bra. She got into her underwear and noticed that the waist band would start to roll down. She knew the reason and made a mental note to stop at the maternity store to buy new underwear. She started to slip into her sports bra but there was a problem, she didn't fit in it anymore her breast were getting squished in it and it wasn't comfortable.

_What the..?_ She thought _but this is a one size bra. It has to fit, besides Future got it for me and it fitted perfectly on our trip. _She thought

Katarina went into her closet and started to rummage through it trying to find something to wear. At the moment she decided to live with the Briefs since Faith was growing fast and her health was on the line as well. She was also going through some serious mood swings and Zykla was sometimes scared of her. As was Trunks.

"Dang now what am I supposed to wear?" She asked herself puffing her bangs out of her face.

Kat went into her bathroom and got her robe. She then walked to her bedroom door and opened it a little making sure no one was out in the hall. As the coast was clear she made her way to Trunks room. _He better have something that fits me!_ she yelled in her head. She knocked softly and waited. After a moment Trunks opened the door with only pants on. _I guess he was just getting ready._ She thought.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked a little worried. He was also on guard since her mood swings have been making her very tempered. Trunks winced when he saw Katarina tightened her jaw.

"No Trunks... I'm not okay! None of my clothes fit me! And my breasts are killing me! Do you have anything I can wear?" She said as she placed her hand over her chest trying her best not to start messaging them in front of him.

Trunks looked at her confused. _Did she just mention breast to me? Wait a second her breast do look bigger. Oh Dende don't tell me she's wearing nothing underneath_. Trunks thought as he looked at her body up and down once again his craving for her was at its high.

"Trunks! What the hell is your problem!? Let me in and give me something to wear!" She demanded as she passed him into his room. Katarina went into his drawer and found some black sweats she then headed to his closet and found a gray capsule corp. t-shirt. Katarina stormed into his bathroom and changed.

"O-kay" Trunks mumbled as he went to his closet and continue to change.

"Kat are you okay? What's going on?" Trunks asked once he saw Katarina walk out the bathroom.

"Nothing Trunks, now leave me alone." she growled and left his room heading down stairs to eat breakfast

"Hey hunny good morning! How was your sleep?" Bulma asked smiling wide and continued to flip the pancakes.

"Hey Kat! Are you okay?" Bra asked a little worried Bulma turned around when she heard sniffing.

"Oh Kat what's wrong?!" She cried and walked over to the soon to be mother.

"I...I...I'm g...ge...get...getin...geting so fat...A...and...my...bre...breast are...hurti...hurting me...so...much...What...is...go...going on w...with...me?" She asked as she sobbed into Bulma's apron. Bulma looked at Bra and mouthed 'Get your brother and father' Bra immediately left looking for Trunks and Vegeta. A moment later she came back with them.

"Mother what happened? Katarina?" Trunks asked as he made his way to her. Katarina pushed him off of her.

"Get away from me. I hate you..." She said as she made her way to her room Trunks was hurt he looked at his mother in a questioning look

"What happened woman?" Vegeta asked as he walked in with a smiling Zykla.

"I don't know she came down here crying saying that she's getting fat and her breasts are hurting. Vegeta, everything sounds right but her mood swings are hay wired. I've never heard of a woman have these kinds of moods swings." Bulma said.

"She hates Trunks, she's fine one second and starts crying the next and her stomach is bigger than I expected it to be at this time." Bulma was a bit worried.

"It can happen. She's carrying a Saiyan, all pregnancies are different. Just give her what she wants and if anyone makes her cry." He said the end and looked over at Trunks and Goten who had walked in during the fit Katarina threw.

"They'll regret it." He growled the end and walked away with Zykla still in his arms. Trunks furred his eyebrows. Goten saw this and patted his back.

"Come on man we need to get to work." With that both men left, not before Trunks telling both his mother and Bra to attend to Katarina and call him if she needs him.

* * *

After dinner Katarina excused herself and headed to her bedroom. Bulma reassured her that she would take care of Zykla for the next couple of nights. Katarina was thankful. As much as she loves being a mother and soon will be a mother of two she can't stand being in her mood in front of her small man. He means everything to her and she never wants him to see her moody side.

Katarina couldn't sleep. She kept tossing the covers off and then covering herself. She couldn't get into a comfortable spot since she couldn't move much. Katarina turned to the night stand lamp and saw that the clock read 2:34 AM. She groaned and sat up. Katarina didn't know what to do so she slipped on her robe and made her way to her door and stepped out. She sighed and looked around the hall spotting a small light omitting from Trunk's bedroom._ Maybe it's time to talk to him._ She thought and started to make her way to his bedroom. Katarina cleared her throat and knocked softly with a shaky fist. Soon the door was being opened by Trunks who was only wearing pajama pants. Katarina was looking down and as her eyes started to come up she couldn't help but look at his body. She had to keep in her moan. He was so beautiful… so perfect. Her little bubble was popped when she remembered what he did.

"Kat are you okay?" Trunks asked the now watery-eyed Katarina.

"No Trunks! No I'm not fine, does this look fine to you?!" she asked and undid her robe showing him her naked breast. Trunks gritted his teeth as he watched her beautiful perfect perky round mounds. Deep in his throat he felt a growl coming up. Trunks couldn't take it, it has been almost six months since he last touched her in the way only a lover could.

Trunks grabbed Katarina, closed his door, locked it, and pushed her back onto the door. He placed his hands on her bare waist and leaned his mouth down to the crook of her neck. Smelling her scent he growled lightly. Katarina moaned lightly when she felt him suck her shoulder. Trunks kissed her neck and leaned into her ear "Don't you dare move I'll be back in a second." He growled into her ear.

Trunks flashed into the bathroom, shot himself with the new sedative that he and his mother made and flashed back to Kat before she was able to lean off the door.

"I thought I said for you to stay there." he whispered in her ear. Trunks placed his hand on her shoulders and slid her robe off he stepped back and looked over her naked body. Her breast and hips were bigger than usual. He also noticed the huge bump in her center. He couldn't help but smile. There in the center, inside her was his child growing. Their child.

Trunks made a mental not to not place his weight on her while their intercourse. He stepped forward and placed his hands back on her waist and drew circles around them. His mouth started its assault on her neck and Kat threw her head back and gave him more access to her neck. Trunks made his way down to her breast and kissed her left one. He sucked on it gently and circled his tongue over her nipple. Katarina bit her bottom lip as she started to roam her hands through his locks. She had missed that feeling.

Trunks moved over to her right breast showing it the same love. After a couple of moments he knelt down on to his knees as his mouth descended to her naval.

"Trunks" she moaned and he kissed her womanhood. Kat grabbed a handful of hair and pushed him more into her center. Trunks complied and kept working her driving Kat to her first orgasm in months. Kat's knees got weak but Trunks caught her before her touching the floor. He carried her bridal style and carried her to his bed. He placed her gently and slipped out of his pajama pants.

After Trunks was completely naked he climbed back onto Kat making sure he didn't put in weight on her. He kissed her for the first time in months showing her how much he loved her and missed her. Katarina grabbed the back of his neck to pull him more into her so she could show him just how much she loved him.

Trunks knew it was going to be difficult to make love to her in that position so he flipped them over letting Katarina take charge, it was also safer. Kat licked her lips and lightly lifted herself so she could position herself on top of him. Soon she gently sunk in and threw her head back as she gasped while he filled her in. Trunks took a hold of her hips and guided the love of his life.

Katarina's eyes opened slightly and she started to panic once she looked around her surroundings not recognizing where she was. Then she felt something grabbing her just below her breast. She also felt something warm behind her. As she looked down Kat noticed Trunks' hand over her naked body. _Oh dear Dende what have I done?_ she yelled in her head. Kat picked up the sheet lightly and confirmed her and Trunks were naked. She closed her eyes as the tears started to fall. Kat gently removed his arm from her and got up without waking him. She tip toed over to her robe and ran out the door as if her life depended on it. When she got to her room she immediately ran to her bed and started to sob into her sheets.

She couldn't believe she fell prey to her craving. This was not what she and planned. Now how was she supposed to move on when she felt so dirty. That night Katarina cried herself to sleep hating herself for falling to Trunks like she always did.

* * *

**So that's it. What did you'll think? **

**Review **


End file.
